


A Chance to Change the World

by Fmfan1980



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: Caught the Naruto time travel bug. Here's my take on an AU after the death of both Sasuke and Kakashi before Kaguya was sealed away. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and its associated works do not belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox created by Masashi Kishimoto.

**The day the world ended.**

Hagoromo

Otsutsuki Hagoromo's hands were shaking. He was staring down at the symbols of the sun and the moon on his palms when the palm with the symbol for the 'moon' – a darkened crescent, referring to Uchiha Sasuke, turned bright red before fading away into nothing. He continued to stare at his now unmarked palm with worry etched on his face. He then turned towards his other palm which had the symbol for the 'sun' still etched on it.

'No,' Hagoromo thought to himself as he looked up and around at the Edo Tensei Hokage's and then at the ghosts of the previous Jinchuriki of the Bijuu's. They were already prepared for the summoning jutsu which would return Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, as well as the freed Bijuu's back to the real world after they sealed away Kaguya, Hagoromo's mother. He expected the re-incarnations of Indra and Asura – his own sons – to seal away the Rabbit Goddess, 'they failed.'

Hagoromo knew there was no time left – he knew that with Sasuke gone, Kaguya would either outright kill Naruto because of the threat he represented or she would simply absorb his enormous reserves of chakra back into her, the latter option still killing Naruto in the process. 'No,' he thought, 'Naruto still had to live.'

"I have to bring them back!" he yelled, gaining the attention of all the Hokage's and the ghosts, "prepare yourselves!" The Hokages kneeled down and placed their hands, while the armless Yondaime placed his feet, on the edges of the summoning array, as did the ghosts. At that moment, Hagoromo's mind was already rapidly processing the next steps he could take to ensure the safety of this world. Sensing all eyes on him, especially the looks from the concerned Yondaime who was several meters away to his left, Hagoromo thought of one Jutso that he could use. A Jutso so dangerous that even if it was done right, then the chakra gathered and moulded through hand signs could very well backfire and destroy their entire time frame. After all, it was a Jutso that traversed into the realm of the gods themselves, a Jutso that required a celestial being as a channel for the chakra – a being like Hagoromo himself.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yelled slamming his hand down onto the hard ground while thinking, 'please don't let me be too late.' The array glowed a bright white – Hagoromo could see the look of relief on the faces of the Hokage's, 'they believe it is over. That Kaguya has been sealed and that peace has returned.' The light faded, and Hagoromo could see the look of confusion followed by a look of resignation and horror upon the faces of the various Hokage's.

Hagoromo closed his eyes, straightened, and concentrated while several voices rang out. He could hear the footsteps of the Shodaime Hokage, the Niidaime, the Sandaime, and the Yondaime rushing towards the four figures in the center of the array. He could sense both Kakashi and Sasuke slipping away… their bodies turning to dust thanks to the Ash Killing Bones shot out from Kaguya's body. He pushed the screams of anguish from Naruto and Sakura for their teammate and sensei. While he was aware that the remaining two living Shinobi… no… they were no longer Shinobi. They were simply humans… the only two living humans on the face of the Earth… the only two who were not being fed to the Devine Tree.

The sobs from Sakura and Naruto faded the more Hagoromo concentrated. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kaguya returned to neutralize both Sakura and Naruto – he didn't know how long he had before the universe's chakra could be moulded. The hand signs for the jutsu had to be exact… the moulding of the chakra had to be exact… too much chakra and the justso would fail; the result of the backlash of chakra destroying the entire planet… and then the universe, spreading out through the universal gates and into the multiverse – all existance was in danger if Hagoromo molded too much chakra. Too little Chakra, then Naruto and Sakura would die at the hands of Kaguya.

"Old man!"

Hagoromo felt a burst of power based of off sorrow and rage from Naruto. But he still concentrated on his hand signs and the moulding of chakra.

"Stupid Old man!"

"Naruto!" a female voice yelled out, Sakura's voice.

"Naruto," Hagoromo heard the Yondaime gently speak. He could sense the Yondaime trying to calm down his son as he continued to say, "look at his hand signs. He's doing something."

Hagoromo thought to himself, 'just remain calm, Naruto. What I have to do, I need the upmost quiet.'

"Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are dead!" Hagoromo heard Naruto yell while the formers body flinched a little. He could sense that the blonde stood up with his hands clenched into fists as he faced his father, "he… he…"

"We failed, Naruto," Sakura's voice broke Hagoromo's heart. The sorrow laced in what she had said indicated that the pink haired kunoichi knew that their world was finished, "we failed."

Sakura

"Sakura-chan, you…" Sakura glanced up at the distant form of the Sage of Six Paths as he performed hand signs faster than Kakashi or Sasuke. She then looked back down at the pile of ash that used to be Uchiha Sasuke, and then she turned her head towards the pile of ash next to a tearful Naruto who stood staring at her with hands rolled up into fists.

"We needed you and Sasuke," Sakura said, her voice quivering as she stood up while staring down at the pile of grey ash at her feet, already floating away thanks to the breeze that carried a scent of death upon it, that used to be Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura turned around to see her tearful teammate staring back at her – her eyes glanced at the pile of dispersing ash that used to be one Hatake Kakashi. Her eyes went back to Naruto, and then she looked away. She had to admit to herself that their world was now gone… everyone they cared about and loved was gone, trapped in a genjutsu world where they would slowly die and be transformed into White Zetsu's.

Sakura looked back up at Naruto, "without… without the two of you… our world…" Sakura took a deep breath as she took several steps forward. Her heart was racing as she watched Naruto look away, his eyes – his deep blue eyes – looking at the disappearing pile of ash behind her, to her left. She saw his eyes shift back to hers, and she felt his sorrow and anger.

It was that same sorrow and anger she felt from the moment the Ash Killing Bone penetrated Sasuke just before he could press the seal on his palm against Kaguya's skin. The impact changed his trajectory, and his palm missed while the rest of his body was turning to ash.

It was the same anger and sorrow that she felt from the moment Kakashi, seeing that a bone portal had opened next to Naruto, called out to Sasuke. The dark haired Uchiha used what remained of his life and his Six Path's doujutsu to switch Kakashi's place with Naruto. Sakura remembered screaming out in sorrow when the bone meant for Naruto impacted Kakashi instead.

And then there was a bright light. And then they found themselves back on Earth.

And now, Sakura was taking steps towards her last living teammate.

She knew. She knew that they were surrounded by the dead… she didn't know who the ghosts were but she knew that the Edo Tensei Hokage's surrounded them in a semicircle. She could sense their sorrow as well. 'Of course they were sorrowful,' Sakura thought, 'they were looking at the last two living humans on Earth.'

"Naruto," Sakura whispered as she reached for and held both of Naruto's hands. Her best friend, Ino, was gone; her parents were gone; their village was gone; their Hokage was gone; all the bonds they had made were gone. All were in the cocoons that hung off the branches of the Devine Tree. She tried to fight back the tears already falling down her cheeks as she stared into Naruto's eyes, "we…"

"Old Man!" Naruto turned his head towards Hagoromo and pulled his hands away. Sakura knew he was about to activate his Nine-Tails Mode when she dashed forward and held his hands again.

"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice forcing Naruto to tear his eyes… eyes already turning red… Kyuubi Red… back towards her. She felt the emptiness all around her… even with the Edo Tensei Hokage's, Sakura felt a great emptiness. It was as if she was in a vast dark room where no matter how loud she yelled, all she could hear were the echoes of her own voice. All she had now was the blonde standing in front of her, and she was going to hold on to him. She knew it made her seem weak, but she was going to hold on to Naruto, "if the Sage could have done something, he.. he would have…"

"We can't give up," Naruto said before he turned his head towards Hagoromo once again, who was still performing hand signs, "hey! Old Man! I know you can hear me! Bring them back… I SAID BRING THEM…!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled before she raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek. It was a normal slap, not one that used her tremendous strength, but it was enough for Naruto to rub his cheek while looking back at her. The expression on his face asked Sakura why she slapped him, and why she had given up. She gently grabbed his hands again while looking straight into his eyes, "it's over."

"I…."

"It's over, Naruto," Sakura gently said while the ghosts of the previous Jinchuriki's vanished. Sakura sighed before saying, "there's no one left. I… I have a feeling that Kaguya's coming here… coming here to…" Sakura felt more tears falling down her cheeks, the same as Naruto who stared back at her with eyes wide open, "to take you away."

"Sakura… Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered shaking his head, "we can…"

"Swear to me, Naruto," Sakura said as a portal began opening several Kilometers away to their right. Before she could finish what, it was that she wanted to say, the two of them and the other Hokage's turned towards the rabbit goddess making her way through the portal and floating over the ground. She was glaring down at all of them; the last two humans, the Hokage's, the ghosts of the dead Jinchurikis and her son.

"This… is the end," Sakura whispered while the other Kage's moved forward to shield the two from Kaguya… for all the good they knew it would do. They had no chance against her anymore… and they knew it.

Sakura was holding onto Naruto's hand; her eyes fixated on the goddess menacingly making her way towards them. Sakura felt Kaguya's eyes fixated on her, and then on Naruto, and then on the four Kage's, and then saw the rabbit goddess's eyes shifted towards the figure behind them as he continued to weave signs while his eyes were closed. Sakura gulped, her hand tightening around Naruto's – the latter looking at her, and then down at their hands… their fingers interlocked… and then back up at the profile of Sakura's face.

The pick haired Shinobi turned her head back to Naruto while their bodies faced Kaguya, their eyes locked. Sakura never thought she would be sharing the end of the world with Naruto… she always imagined that her one and only was going to be Sasuke. To her, it was always Sasuke. From the Academy to now, it was always Sasuke. Sakura loved him… despite all he did… she loved him. As she stared into Naruto's eyes, seconds turned to minutes and then to hours, and then to years. She and Naruto couldn't hear the Yondaime and Shodaime making plans to use whatever chakra they had left to keep Kaguya back… even just for a moment so that the two living humans could have one moment before the end.

To the both of them, time seemed as if it had already stopped.

Sakura and Naruto never heard Minato, the Yondaime, say his goodbyes – that they would meet in the afterlife and that Kushina would be waiting for the both of them, as would Kakashi and Sasuke. They never heard the Sandaime give the order to move out, to give some time to the young Sakura and Naruto before they too perished. The couple never saw the Hokage's, one after another, lose their bodies permanently several seconds later.

While one Edo Tensei Hokage after another perished, time seemed to continue to be still for both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura had so many regrets in her life. She wished that she hadn't been so cruel to Naruto. She wished she was a better friend and teammate from the beginning. She wished that she had never placed any burdens on him, she wished that she was stronger so that she could have protected him and Sasuke. As the Hokage's continued to perish, Sakura tightened her hold on Naruto's hand.

"Naruto," Sakura said softly thinking back through her entire life. Her heart ached at the thought of not being with Sasuke, but it also hurt when she thought about not being with Naruto. Sakura looked into his eyes and remembered that he was always with her, always encouraging her to be a better shinobi and the best damn medic Konoha had ever seen; he was her rock ever since Sasuke left Konoha… he was always comforting her. He was always doing something to make her smile.

And now, Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes and laugh while Naruto looked on in confusion.

Time went back to its normal flow. Naruto turned his head to see the Shodaime eradicated before Kaguya set her pale eyes on the two of them. And Sakura was still laughing while turning around… she turned him around as well… the both of them facing each other while she held both his hands.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto glanced at the oncoming Kaguya before his eyes shifted to Sakura who was laughing while tears continued down her cheeks.

"Naruto," Sakura said, calming down, her eyes not bothering to even glance over at Kaguya as she raised her hands, "I lied to you that day in the Land of Iron. I lied when I said that I loved you, and…"

"And I said I know… I…."

"I hurt you," Sakura said before she laughed again while pulling a confused Naruto closer. They were now only a few inches apart, their arms hanging low by their sides with their fingers still interlocked.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, as he stared into her eyes after she stopped laughing, a smile on her face and their noses just inches away.

"You were always there, always by my side," Sakura said, looking right into his eyes, "always protecting me, always encouraging me to grow. You…"

"Sakura… chan?" Naruto asked, "are you… okay?"

"It's the end of the world," Sakura said with a small smile on her face, "and the last person I'm with, is the one who always stood by my side. The one who always, no matter what, tried to make me smile."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, his face turning red in embarrassment as he looked away.

"We're going to die, Naruto," Sakura said after Naruto looked back at her, "and I don't know about you, but I want to die without any regrets." Sakura saw Naruto glanced to his side, towards Kaguya, and then back at her before she continued, "I will always love Sasuke, there will always be a place in my heart for him."

"I know."

"I'm such an idiot," Sakura said looking into his eyes before chuckling, "at the end of the world, I realized that you share a place in my heart too."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled, "you shouldn't…"

"This isn't a lie," Sakura said. Unknown to the both of them, Kaguya stopped several meters away from the two of them, her eyes now on Hagoromo. In the meantime, while Kaguya sneered as she aimed the bones sliding out of the palm of her hands towards her son, Sakura continued, "maybe it's because I realize every thing we did together, all our missions, our injuries, our time together as Team Kakashi… I don't know… maybe it's because it's the end that I… I can feel." She gulped, "maybe it's because I can remember feeling the warmth you exude for everyone… maybe it's because of this… this aura of life around you that…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"You know what," Sakura interrupted Naruto, "I love you."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I love you," Sakura repeated herself as she stared at Naruto, "you… I love you. I love you for the idiot you are. I love you for the prankster you were. I love you for being my rock. I love you for the man you've become. I love for all the times you stood by my side. I love you for… for being with me here. On the day that the world ends."

"You're just saying that because…."

"Hagoromo!" Kaguya yelled. Her voice broke what a visibly confused Naruto was about to say. They turned towards Kaguya, still holding their hands as the goddess screamed out, "you can't….."

"I can," Hagoromo said before he vanished, and then reappeared behind Sakura and Naruto.. much to the couple's surprise, "and I will."

Naruto and Sakura saw the ancient man place his hands on their shoulders while staring at Kaguya, defiance etched onto his face. The two Shinobi then looked at each other with Sakura saying, "I meant it Naruto."

"Sak…"

"I love you!" Sakura cried as she fighting her hold on his hand just as Hagoromo's hands gently squeezed their shoulders. The two of them, Sakura and a surprised Naruto, turned their heads back towards Hagoromo.

"Naruto, Sakura," Hagoromo said as Kaguya aimed her bones towards them, "I'm sending the two of you back."

"Back?" Sakura asked with a confused look, "what do you mean by back?"

"The Jutsu is unstable," Hagoromo said before his eyes widened. "Crouch!"

The three of them crouched down just before two razor sharp bones flew through the space where Hagoromo was once standing.

"Old man?"

"Hagoromo-sama?"

"Naruto, I need Kurama's help," Hagoromo said as he stared at Naruto while they stood back up, "if I use this Jutsu now as it is, then the two of you will die before reaching where I'm sending you."

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"The past," Hagoromo said, his eyes turning towards the surprise on Sakura's face, "you still want to tell him what you are about to tell him?"

"I love you," Sakura said with conviction as she turned towards the surprise on Naruto's face before she turned back to Hagoromo, "can it be done?"

"I need to speak with Kurama," Hagoromo said glancing at Kaguya who was sneering as she raised her arms again. Looking back at Naruto, he yelled, "there is no time left… quick!"

"Jiji," a gruff sounding voice erupted from Naruto's lips as his whiskers became more pronounced and his eyes turned red, "I heard. what do you need?"

"Just a little bit of your chakra," Hagoromo said, "the jutsu needs additional chakra to stabilise the breach. I didn't have time to weave all the hand signs, I gathered just enough chakra to get you back six years into the past. Before all this…" chakra from Naruto's body started to flow through where Hagoromo placed his hand on the former's shoulder, "I leave the future to the both of you."

Naruto nodded his head, as did Sakura just as Kaguya fired four bones towards the group – two aimed for her son, and one each for Naruto and Sakura.

"Sage Art," Hagoromo said as the shards of bone got closer- now time around them really did start to slowdown. Sakura and Naruto watched the long shards coming towards them at a snails pace as a burst of energy ripped out from Hagoromo. Sakura could heart her heart racing as she stared at the shard, and then she turned her head… everything seemed to be in slow motion… towards Naruto who was looking at the shards before turning his head towards her. The air around them continued to ripple, the shards now moving much slower towards them. She could feel her mind, body, and soul starting to stretch out every which way even though she looked at herself and Naruto and saw their own normal bodies standing still.

"Good luck," Hagoromo whispered before crying out, "spaciotemporal jutsu."

There was the sound of thunder in the distance as Sakura tightened her hold on Naruto's hand. The bone shards were completely still now, but to their horror… they saw the sky cracking open like an egg. Sakura and Naruto's eyes went wide open as the stars in the sky started to go out before there was the sound of an explosion as the mountains around them violently exploded, releasing magma and rocks into the atmosphere. They were witness to Kaguya screaming in pain as she was torn apart before the ground beneath her exploded.

"Naruto…" Sakura yelled for the man, one of the men, so dear to her heart. But before she could finish what she wanted to say, there was a bright light that forced them to cover their eyes before there was a sensation of the two of them being pulled back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, this is it. This is the last time I'll be making a change. I've been going back and forth in my head between choosing one soul or three souls that get sent back. I decided to make the number of souls sent back to be two. That's it. No more changes... I hope.

**The Future.**

Hagoromo

The jutsu activated and time stopped all around him. There was a bright flash of light in front of him that represented the shattering of the current time-frame. He looked behind him and saw that the world… at least what remained of the time-frame was still intact for now. He could see the branches of the Divine tree in the distance with its cocoons containing the Shinobi – their chakra now being poured into nothing since Kaguya was simply wiped out of time. Even that would be gone soon.

He looked back at Sakura and Naruto, they were standing still, their arms covering their faces, while their bodies leaned back slightly as a vertical rippling pool of silver, cream, and gold began sweeping over them. The pool was a quarter through both of the Shinobi, the two remaining humans in the world, before Hagoromo made a decision that he knew would help both Naruto and Sakura convince their friends and superiors in the past of what was to come.

However, Hagoromo didn't just have much time, nor did he have much chakra left to do what he need to do to help the last two living humans. He had hoped to send back squads of Ninja to aid Sakura and Naruto in their mission to save the future, but instead, thanks to his own chakra and the chakra he took from Kurama already dangerously depleted because of the extreme catastrophic demands of the space-time jutsu; Hagoromo could only select two people from the cocoons hanging from the Divine Tree behind him. There was perhaps a second, at best, before the pool engulfed Sakura and Naruto, as Hagoromo reached out with his mind and sought the chakra of two people he believed would be able to aid the two Ninja in their mission. These two people were ones he knew that Sakura and Naruto could trust, someone he knew the village of Konoha would accept.

'The Soul and a person's Chakra contain everything that makes them who and what they are,' Hagoromo thought while he watched the rippling pool cover three-quarters of the two remaining humans who were standing still as time started to bend and ripple around them, 'it contains their essence, their thoughts, their experiences, their past, and their present.' Hagoromo found the souls and chakra signatures he was searching for, and then drew them out. With the extraction of both the chakra and the soul, the two people in their respective cocoons died… their bodies now dried-out husks. Lifting his hand, Hagoromo watched the two balls of glowing gold, orange, and green energy floating on his palm before the Sage of the Six Paths blew on them and sent the two souls out towards the rippling portal before it completely swept through with Naruto and Sakura a second later.

And Hagoromo smiled. He felt hope return… hope that his mother would never be revived. All he could do now was watch and wait. A second after Hagoromo returned to his own dimension, the entire time-frame blinked out of existence.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, I leave the future to the both of you. I hope you find the people I have sent to your liking." Hagoromo then narrowed his eyes as he floated above his Truth Seeking Orbs and whispered while rubbing his chin, "with the jutsu - as unstable as it was, I hope the people I sent, along with Naruto and Sakura, arrive at the same time-frame."

**Unknown Location**

Naruto

So many things were going through his mind, even as he tried to process what the very limited information that Hagoromo told him about the jutsu supposed to send them back through time. There was also the matter of the admission of love by his long-time crush, team-mate, and a person he was glad to call his closest friend. As the light around them got brighter, as the sensation of being pulled back got stronger and stronger, he yelled out for her.

"Sakura!" Naruto reached out with one arm, his other arm still covering his eyes even though his eyelids were closed. He could feel a gentle breeze causing the torn sleeves of his black and orange jacket to flap, and he could still see dim light through his eyelids while his right hand was outstretched and searching for Sakura's hand, "Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. Their fingers brushed each other - Sakura also searching for him, before Naruto reached forward and grasped her hand tight while Sakura's fingers wrapped around his. He released a sigh of relief as he felt the warmth from her hand permeating through his own. Their eyes still closed, and the sensation of being pulled back still ongoing, Naruto gently pulled her closer to him until they were standing close enough for their noses to nearly touch, and their hands clasping each other in between their chests while using their free arms to still cover their eyes from the bright light all around them.

After a few seconds, the sensation of being pulled was gone. Once where there was bright light coming through his closed eyelids, now there was nothing. Just darkness. And then he felt a cool breeze brush past him – it caressed his whiskered cheeks and flowed through his hair. Naruto took a breath and smelled the scent of… nothing… he smelled nothing except for the sweat, grime, and blood on his and Sakura's bodies. He couldn't smell the stench of blood – the stench of death – all around them.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered.

"Are your eyes open?" Naruto asked, mentally reminding himself that he was holding onto Sakura's hand. And she was all he wanted right now. He was afraid of what he would see if he opened his eyes. Maybe Sakura was just a dream, maybe the hand he was holding was the hand of a dead woman and when he opened his eyes she would be nothing but a decomposed body with maggots coming out of hollow pits that used to be eyes. Or maybe the jutsu went all wrong and was unsuccessful, maybe they were surrounded by death once again, maybe Kaguya was on top of them and preparing to kill them.

Naruto look in a deep breath when Sakura said that she hadn't opened her eyes either, and then verbally reflected his own thoughts about why she was afraid to open them. "You read my mind," Naruto chuckled while thinking, 'you're alive. We're alive.'

"Open our eyes together?" Sakura suggested as she gently squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't know if he should squeeze Sakura's hand or not. For all his bluster in declaring his own love for Sakura, the truth was that he didn't really know what to do. He knew… rather, he felt in his gut that Sakura's admission when they were in the Land of Iron was a lie. Just as he felt in his gut that the admission of love a few seconds ago was true. But Naruto still didn't know what to do… after all, his whole existence had been one where a vast majority of the villagers – except for Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, and the Sandaime Hokage – hated or were indifferent to him in his childhood. He didn't know love since no one showed him love – he just knew he loved Sakura. There was no reason rhyme or reason behind that love, he simply felt it.

"Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head when he realized he was thinking too much without giving Sakura an answer to her question. "We open our eyes in three?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Three."

"Two," Sakura whispered.

"One."

"Open," Naruto heard Sakura whisper before he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself looking at a pair of emerald coloured eyes staring back at him. He gasped after a few seconds before they looked away and around at their surroundings with a mixture of awe and confusion on their faces. Their hands slid out of each other's grip as they looked around at what seemed to be a tunnel of some sort – they were surrounded by streaks of white, blue, and silver rushing past them while standing on a plane that had no features at all- it was just a cream coloured floor that extended as far as their eyes could see.

In some ways Naruto was relieved, just as he sensed Sakura was relieved – despite not knowing where they were, the fact was that there was no Kaguya, the night sky above them had no cracks, there were no dead bodies of Shinobi around them, the Devine Tree wasn't there, and thus, neither were the cocoons containing the bodies of their friends and comrades hanging from the branches of the tree. The last was a sight that would induce a feeling of terror in anyone, and Naruto was no exception.

Naruto spun around in disbelieve once more before facing Sakura and asking, "where are we?"

"I have no idea," Naruto whispered as he looked around once again before facing Sakura, "I just know I don't feel dead."

"Me too," Sakura said looking around before she locked eyes with Naruto once again.

'Sakura,' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the girl who just admitted to loving him. Again.

'Did you really mean what you said or… or was it something meaningless because we were alone and about to die. What would you do when we get back to the past?' That was what scared Naruto the most, he couldn't deny to himself that Sakura hurt him back in the Land of Iron… knowing in his gut that she lied was something that tore his heart. Then came Sakura's admission to Sasuke under the bridge after he nearly killed her – that's how Naruto confirmed the lie. She never loved him… at least not in the way he wanted.

But just now, just before Hagoromo sent them back, he felt sincerity from her. He felt that she meant every word she said… but Naruto still couldn't help but doubt her words.

" **Hey kid,"** a gruff voice, that of Kurama, the Kyuubi, growled in the back of Naruto's mind **, "she said she loved you. Now stop your whining."**

" _Yeah well,"_  Naruto mentally told Kurama as he took an unsteady step forward towards Sakura, the latter doing the same,  _"she said the same thing to me back then. And then she told Sasuke she loved him. And when she said it again to me, but there was only the two of left and… and now Sasuke's alive and…."_

" **And the Uchiha is a prepubescent brat,"** Kurama growled out as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other,  **"so is she, and so are you. At least the ones in this timeline. Anyway, I'm not your couple's counsellor, figure it out on your own."**

" _We're not a couple."_

" **You don't want to be a couple?"** Kurama asked with a chuckle.

" _Ku…"_

" **I'm taking a nap, Jiji took a lot of my chakra,"**

" _No, he didn't."_

" **Did too, now let me sleep."** Naruto swore he felt the Fox smirking as he fell asleep, but not before the Fox added,  **"I know how you really feel about her. Underneath all your doubts, I know how you feel because those feelings are simply annoying and mushy for me to sit through awake**."

The blonde Shinobi was mentally yelling at the sleeping Kurama while at the same time he was unsure of what Sakura would say when he asked her the question that was in the back of him mind. He really did fear the pink haired woman admitting that what she said in the other time-line meant nothing at all – that she said it because they were the only ones alive and were about to die. He didn't if she truly loved him. But he also couldn't deny the feelings he ran for the pink haired woman in front of him – he loved her. He loved her as much as he loved ramen.

'Yeah, I'm not going to say I love her as much as I love ramen,' Naruto thought to himself, 'even I'm not that dense.'

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, her voice pulling him away from a thought where she was treading in a pool sized bowl of miso ramen staring at him while biting her lower lip, 'okay, no… Sakura-chan is not swimming in ramen.'

"Naruto?"

Naruto pushed the thought of ramen aside and decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Sakura what was in her heart. He was afraid… he was afraid of the answer… but he still needed to ask, "Sakura-chan, before… before we came back." And then, before he could give Sakura a chance to answer, he powered through an explanation, "I never knew love and so I was wondering if what you said was true because I was always alone and hated and…." Naruto stopped when Sakura placed a gloved finger on his lips while her lips formed a smile.

Sakura

Sakura held her gloved finger against his lips, signalling him to be quiet. She wanted to say that every word she said was the truth; but a part of her knew that a part of Naruto would always doubt her. She knew he had been alone – she would see him pushed out of stores, or ignored when he went to buy food, or when the teachers at the academy would teach him the wrong taijutso moves and stances. Her parents told her that he was a bad influence on her when she was a child – after the very first time she met him.

"Do you remember?" Sakura asked as she looked into Naruto's eyes while reaching for and holding his other hand. She gently squeezed them tight as she continued to ask the dumbfounded Naruto, "the first time we met?"

"The playground…" Naruto whispered before Sakura shook her head and chuckled.

"Baka," she whispered as they continued to hold each other's hands. She could see beads of sweat forming on Naruto's forehead, she could feel the nervous twitches of his body while they stared at each other, "a few days before that."

"I…." Sakura could see that Naruto was trying to remember that particular day. Instead of waiting, Sakura shook her head before saying, "Aimee, Shizu, and Yanae were bullying me about my forehead. You were nearby I guess and you came to my rescue… you told them to go away. I was crying and you protected me."

"Ohhhhh…." Naruto said nodding his head as his eyes opened wide in remembrance of that day. He was running home after hearing too many voices calling out for him to leave the village. As he passed a fence across from a side street, he noticed a young girl with pink hair crying while three other girls surrounded her. Naruto remember the pink haired girl was leaning against a fence, her head in her hands covering her eyes while her shoulders trembled.

"How can you forget?" Sakura asked chuckling about the memory they shared… it was for different for the both of them – Naruto remembered telling the three girls to go away, and in return they pushed him to the ground before leaving, while Sakura remembered sobbing heavily as they made fun of her hair and forehead. She had her eyes closed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks before suddenly hearing a voice yelling at the girls to get away and stop being cruel. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise to see Aimee push someone down onto the ground before she and the other two walked away laughing at their expense. Sakura remembered wiping her blurred vision away with the back of her hand before see a blonde boy, about her age, getting up onto his feet with his cheeks blushing. She wouldn't know his name until later, but he waved at her with a wide grin before he rushed off.

"It was a long time ago, Sakura-chan." Sakura was pulled out of her memory of the boy running in black T-short and shorts away from her. She rubbed her thumbs on top of his hands, and watched as he looked down at their joined hands before looking back up, "Sakura-chan?"

"I never thanked you for coming to help me," Sakura whispered as she recalled the bright grin on the boy's face – a face that, in her mind, went through several changes as Naruto grew older… the same grin on his face every day since then.

"I remember that day now," Naruto whispered, "how could I forget?

Sakura smirked while tilting her head, "maybe you're getting as old as Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade…."

"I am not senile like baa-chan or Ero-sennin…" Sakura's playful smile faded, as did the smile on Naruto's face when the latter realized something.

"Ero-sennin's going to be alive," Naruto whispered as a grin formed on his lips.

"He'll be alive," Sakura said nodding her head as he lowered his head slightly, "he'll alive, they're all alive." Sakura's smile widened even more when he raised his head back up and told her what the day he was thinking about occurred three days after Sakura was bullied, and Naruto 'saved' her. It was the day she received her pick ribbon from Ino.

"And I told myself that one day I'd go on a date with you because you were the prettiest girl I…"

"Were?" Sakura said, arching an eyebrow, while a small smile formed on her lips, "were?"

"Are… you are prettiest girl I ever knew," Naruto said before he looked away from her and she felt sadness coming over him, "then I didn't see you after that, or when I did… you'd never spend time with me, or…"

"I was a child back then who listened to some ignorant parents about not being around you," Sakura whispered, her voice edged with sorrow. "I know how I was, Naruto. I was told you were a bad influence, so I ignored you. And then, when I met Sasuke, he was the only one I thought about. I…"

"You were a fangirl," Naruto smirked.

"I was a fangirl," she admitted with a chuckle before continuing, "all the way from the academy to the mission to retrieve him after he left Konoha. But, I guess even before that, you started taking a place in my heart. Naruto, you make everyone want to build themselves up. I saw how stronger you were getting, I saw how weak I was becoming… you are the reason why I approached Tsunade-sama so that I could be her apprentice. You are the one who inspired me to be… be more."

Sakura leaned forward and kissed his cheek before saying to the surprised blonde, "and I meant every single word. Certain death has a way of making someone realize the important things in life, Naruto." Sakura let go of Naruto's hands… the blonde still surprised at the warmth on his left cheek after the kiss. His arms dropped his by his side while she placed her hands on his shoulders as she continued, "You inspire people, you have this ability to change peoples mind, you're brave, you're still an idiot sometimes but that's what makes you… you."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined and his face turned.

"For all those reasons and more, I… I love you."

"So, if Sasuke were here instead of…"

"What matters is that we're here… right now... here, going back in time," Sakura said checking out their surrounding before looking back at him, "we are here, and I can tell you that I love you." Sakura sighed as she noticed the confusion on Naruto's face, "tell me this then, Naruto, do you love me?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. And Sakura felt a weight lift off her shoulders

"Why?"

"I…" This was the question that Naruto was dreading. He knew he loved Sakura because he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. But then again, he also loved ramen above anything else, 'oh come on, why is my mind going back to ramen when I think about love… I mean… come on…' Naruto took a deep breath before saying, "I don't know love, Sakura-chan. I… I mean I love you just as I love ramen and…"

At this, Sakura couldn't help but laugh while holding onto his shoulders. Naruto was perplexed as she rested her forehead on his shoulder and laughed while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I…" Sakura laughed, her shoulder's trembling, before raising her head back up. Her face was red as she laughed for a few more seconds before calming down and shaking her head, "Naruto, if you love ramen more than me, then that's fine."

"Huh?" a nervous expression was etched on Naruto's face as his mind went back to Sakura swimming in a gigantic bowl of ramen, beckoning at him to join her. Naruto pushed that image aside while shaking his head and saying, "Sakura-chan, I…"

"As long as I'm second only to ramen," Sakura smirked.

Naruto chuckled before nodding his head as he imagined himself jumping into a massive bowl of ramen, 'oh come on! No more ramen with Sakura-chan… I mean yes I want to have ramen with Sakura-chan but not with her in it, and…' Naruto shook his head, clearing his thoughts before staring into Sakura's eyes once again.

"You've always been first," Naruto whispered before excitedly continuing, "to me, you've always been first, 'ttebayo. You've always been strong, Sakura-chan, and…" Sakura was about to interrupt. She was about to say that she wasn't always strong, but Naruto beat her to the punch, "I know you're going to say that you aren't, but you are. You're smart, you're strong, you're confident, you're brave… I mean come on, remember during the Chuunin Exams? You cut your hair! You cut your hair so that other nin wouldn't kill you and you fought three off them off while protecting me and Sasuke when we were unconscious 'ttebayo." Naruto placed his hands on her shoulder's while he continued, "then who can forget the fight with Sasori, or you saving so many ninja's during the war."

"Naru…"

"You tried your best to revive me before I died.. and you kept on trying after my heart stopped, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as Sakura looked away, "I was dead but… but I still felt you trying. You don't give up. That is the girl I know. You can say that you think I'm wrong, but I know I'm not. Sakura-chan, I love you for that… I love you."

"I love you because of the person you are… I love you for you… not because you are a substitute for Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, her eyes locked into his eyes. Naruto dipped his head again before looking back at her with a smile on her face. "I'll always regret lying to you that day," Sakura clarified looking into his eyes, "but what I told you now is not a lie. I love you… I love you."

Naruto nodded his head with a smile as Sakura returned his smile.

"Would you… you know… like to go on a date?" Naruto said, his body wincing slightly; it was getting ready for the coming punch – a reflexive action.

"Yes," Sakura said. And Naruto gave off a grin – a grin that made Sakura laugh. However, a few seconds later, the laughs vanished when there was a clap of thunder. Naruto pulled Sakura closer into a hug… the two holding each other tight as the streaks around then started to speed up before suddenly stopping. There was a flash of white light that had the two of them close their eyes.

**The Past**

Sakura

And then there was a loud whistling sound. Then there was the sensation of falling and wind rushing past them. Sakura felt freezing cold wind brush her cheeks and her exposed right arm. Naruto and Sakura snapped their eyes open at the freezing cold despite still feeling some warmth from the sun against their skin, and what they saw had them pull closer with Sakura's arms tightened around Naruto's back and vice versa. Naruto also brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sakura's waist without thinking as they tumbled down towards Earth from a great height.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled into Sakura's ear over the harsh whistling of the wind as the two of them tumbled down through the air towards Earth.

"Naruto! Can you use the Six Path Chakra and levitate?!" Sakura yelled into his ear thanks to the loud whistling of cold air rushing past them as they continued to fall.

Sakura caught a glimpse of the distant shape of a bridge below them before she and Naruto spun horizontally around though the air. Every time she glimpsed the bridge, it kept getting closer and closer as they tumbled down though a break in the clouds.

"Kurama said that he's trying to send me more of his chakra, but it'll take time! The old sage drained a lot of his chakra… and I'm really low myself!"

"The Old Man used a lot of Kurama's chakra and we exited high over Earth! What kind of a jutsu is that supposed to be!" Sakura screamed as they tumbled holding onto each other for dear life as they headed towards the ground. Towards the bridge. A bridge over a river.

It was then that Sakura had an idea. They were already five thousand feet in the air and dropping fast. There was no time left to waste. "Naruto! I'm giving you some of my chakra!" Sakura stared into the eyes of the surprised Naruto as she released her forehead seal which broke into lines that painted her face and travelled under her torn Chuunin undershirt. The lines then went down her arms, and then her hands, and then travelled down onto Naruto's body. Sakura could feel her Chakra now travelling into Naruto's body, just as she had done for Obito when the latter needed Chakra to operate the powers of his Mangekyo Sharingan so that they could retrieve Sasuke from one of Kaguya's dimensions.

She saw Naruto closed his eyes and concentrate.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she watched the ground approaching. She could make out crowds of people on the bridge. She couldn't tell if they knew what was happening, but all she knew was that they seemed to be standing still. Sakura then looked back towards Naruto's face and whispered, "you never give up, Naruto. I can't do anything here…" Sakura gasped when Naruto glowed for an instant before the glow faded, "but you can. Come on. Come on, Naruto…." Naruto glowed again for an instant before the glow faded again. She looked away and saw the ground closer now. She could already make out people looking up. She could made out pools of blood under dead bodies across from the crowd. But the faces were still a blur… the cold was affecting her vision, the wind rushing past her was affecting her vision. Things were starting to get blurry.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered as she lowered her head and rested it on his shoulder while they tumbled down – five hundred feet left between themselves and death. "I believe in you." Sakura saw the ground closer now before she closed her eyes and yelled out, "Naruto!"

Sakura opened her eyes and pulled back her head. She stared into Naruto's closed eyelids. And time seemed to stop completely. They both of them felt as if they were floating mid-air a hundred feet off the ground. Sakura felt that the two of them were the only people left- she could see out of the corner of her eyes that there were people in front of them but for right now, it didn't matter. They were the last two to survive a war in their timeline, and Sakura felt that it was poetic that they were going to die in the past. In their past. The last two human beings of a lost future were going to die – and that future would die with them.

But she didn't feel any regrets. She saw Naruto open his eyes and stare into hers, and Sakura felt warm. She felt oddly comfortable that she'd be dying with Naruto holding onto her. Everything was still for an instant, and then Sakura felt themselves falling the last few hundred feet when suddenly Naruto's eyes changed and his body glowed.

And they stopped. Sakura looked away from his eyes and saw that the ground was so close that she could reached out and brush her fingers along the rough surface. She then turned her eyes back to Naruto who had a grin on his face, and then suddenly his eyes turned blue… the fiery glow that emanated from his body faded away.

"Kurama needs to rest," Naruto whispered before the two of them fell the last few centimetres down onto the ground. The two landed with a thud before Sakura rolled off the blonde, her back now on the ground next to Naruto. They two of them were staring up towards the cloudy sky before turning their heads to look at each other. Sakura felt her chakra retreating back into her seal – but she knew she had used a lot by acting as a battery for Obito in their time-line, and just now for Naruto to activate his Sage of Six Path's cloak. She felt exhausted, but relieved.

She felt her strength fading away as her left hand, which started to feel heavy, was crawling towards Naruto's hand. She saw that Naruto was staring back at her with a smile on his face, his eyes barely open. In the distance, Sakura swore she hear the sounds of feet impacting the ground as people ran towards them. She swore she heard a familiar voice yell out, "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Keep them away! Keep them back!"

But the voice seemed so distant as her hand brushed the hand that Naruto had crawling towards her. Their backs lay on the ground, the palms of their hands now on top of each other before their fingers interlocked. Sakura felt her racing heart slowing down, the adrenaline from exiting wherever they were thrown out off high in the sky fading away. She saw Naruto's eyes close. Her eyes shifted towards his chest, and was relieved that it was moving up and down.

Sakura thought she heard a familiar voice yelled out, "Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu!" But the voice seemed so far away. And the man who made that particular technique his own was lying unconscious next to her.

'I'm hearing things,' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes before forcing them open once again when she felt vibrations on the ground. She tried to move her right arm, but she realized she couldn't. And before she knew it, she saw a shadow over Naruto, and then she saw the bottom of someone's feet.

'Shinobi sandals, the same brand as Sensei,' Sakura thought. She tried to move her head, but she was unable to. Hell, she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Kakashi sensei!"

There was that voice again. 'But Naruto's unconscious.'

"Sensei!"

'There's my voice, I think it's my voice. But I didn't move my lips.'

"Naruto! Get Tazuna to scatter the crowd. There's nothing to see here!"

"Got it!"

"Sensei!" The familiar female voice said again.

"Kakashi!" Another familiar male voice spoke. A voice Sakura thought she wouldn't hear again. Sakura's eyes focus on Naruto as he peacefully slept before they shifted upward to the person who was crouching down next to him while two fingers were pressed against the blonde's neck.

Then Sakura saw two figures rush into view. She saw the boy, dark hair and dark eyes, staring in surprise while the pink haired girl gasped while stepped back and bringing her hands up to cover her own mouth.

'Oh God I have such a big forehead.' Sakura wanted to laugh. And she would if she could move. Her eyes shifted towards the grey haired Jonin staring at her with confusion on his one visible eye.

"Ka… Kakashi…" Sakura whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei, Tazuna said he'll be telling everyone to go back home and…" Sakura, the older one lying on the ground that is, shifted her eyes slowly to the blonde who staring at her. He was speechless as he then stared at the older Naruto, and then back at her, and then back to the younger Sakura, and then back at Kakashi, and then back to his older self. Sakura would really love to laugh now as she eyed the look of confusion on young Naruto's face and wondered if he had always looked so adorable.

"What the… what's going on?" Young Naruto mumbled.

Sakura, the older Sakura that is, shifted her eyes back to Kakashi while her eyelids were half closed.

"Have…. Have to talk…sensei," Sakura forced her eyelids open. She was so exhausted, just as she knew Naruto was exhausted. But her mind was racing now. If she was where she thought she was, then they couldn't return to Konoha. At least not yet. At least not unconscious where people like Danzo could pick their minds… or they knew people who could pick their minds. Not Danzo. Anyone but him. And Sakura knew the bandaged advisor would do anything to get his hands on the information in their heads.

Sakura saw Kakashi looking back at her. She needed to tell him something that he didn't think that any of his Genin would know. She suspected that he was unsure of their identity, of how they looked like older version of his students.

And she was getting weaker. Her eyes hurt just keeping them open. So, she shifted her gaze towards the older Naruto, and then back towards Kakashi, and then back towards the older Naruto again, and then back towards Kakashi. She hoped that her former Sensei would get the hint that what she was about to say was related to the older Naruto.

"Red... Red... Habanero," she whispered.

And Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of Uzumaki Kushina's nickname.

"If.. if… you… bring us.." Sakura then took a deep breath before struggling to speak, "to… to… Konoha. Then we… we… in danger. Danger, Sensei… Un… understand?"

"Naruto, please inform Tazuna if he would allow us to stay with him for a few more days," older Sakura saw him turn to the younger Naruto who was staring in surprise at the bodies lying on the ground. "Naruto!" Sakura's eyelids were half closed now, but she saw the young Naruto snap his head towards the Jonin, "everything you see or hear from now on is an S-class secret on my order, is that understood?"

"Sen…"

"Is that understood?" Kakashi growled before he looked at the stunned Sasuke and young Sakura who were still staring at the bodies lying on the ground, "same goes for the two of you. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered.

"Yes," young Sakura whispered.

Kakashi nodded his head, grateful that his Genin hadn't heard the faint whisper from the older Sakura.

"Naruto, go now!" Kakashi barked. And Naruto, the younger one, rushed off with a frown on his face. Kakashi then turned to the older Sakura who was about to close her eyes, "I'll send a message to Konoha. Tell the Hokage that we'll be staying here at least until the bridge is finished."

"Glad… glad you… you alive… Sen…"

And Sakura letsleep take her away while her and the older Naruto's hands were locked together.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru (three hours from the Land of Waves)

One of Team Ten's first few Genin mission was completed and they were heading back to Konoha. Shikamaru was next to Sarutobi Asuma while Choji and Ino were behind them as they leapt from tree to tree. The mission was a simple D-rank mission – repairing a fence and helping to build two grain storage elevators at a village three hours West of Konoha. While Ino was talking lovingly about how handsome the farmhands were back at the farm, Choji was eating a bag of potato chips while leaping from one tree to another, and Asuma looked directly ahead in concentration – probably thinking about his report to the Hokage thought Shikamaru. As for the aforementioned Shikamaru, he was wishing that he could just simply lie on a bed of soft grass and watch the clouds float by overhead.

Glancing up at the wisps of cloud floated high above as he leapt off another branch, Shikamaru sighed before his eyes drifted down towards the gently swaying branches that were spread out as far as the eye could see.

"Can't we just take a break, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru drawled glancing back at Asuma chuckling while Ino screeched behind him, and Choji simply laughed.

"We just took a break, you lazy ass!" Ino yelled out.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru uttered before looking away from Asuma and back towards the front. Before he could say that they only took a break five hours ago and that he wanted another one so that he could take a nap, the Nara heir stopped on a branch. He felt as if his whole body was going numb before a feeling of extreme heat travelled from his head to his two feet. Shikamaru felt nauseated as he grabbed the tree trunk, he then closed his eyes as he felt a sharp sting – as if he was being stabbed hundreds of times all over his body resulting in his face twisting in pain before he yelled out, "aarrgh!"

Shikamaru turned and leaned his back to the trunk as Asuma and the others stopped came to a stop, with Asuma standing across from him with a look of worry painted on his face. Shikamaru felt a hand on his shoulder as he screamed once again as memories of a time that no longer existed permeated through his mind, a mind that felt as if it was burning.

Ino, not believing that there was something really wrong with Shikamaru, stopped on the Branch of the opposite tree, raised her fist into the air and exclaimed, "now you're what? Pretending to be in pain? Of all the stupid things to…"

"ARRRGH!" Shikamaru yelled out once again in pain as he brought his hands to the side of his head.

"Shika?" Choji asked in concern from the branch next to Ino while Asuma crouched down on the branch where Shikamaru was located; his hand still on the boy's shoulder.

"Shikamaru?" HE felt Asuma place his hand on his shoulder while his eyes were closed shut as memories and experiences from another time continued taking over his very being. "Shikamaru!" Asuma's voice was far away as the Shadow user snapped his eyes open and remembered missions; missions that were yet to be undertaken after the one they had just completed. Shikamaru remembered the Chuunin exams, he remembered everything that happened from that fateful day until the Fourth Great War; he recalled the moment everything had gone dark after looking up at the Infinite Tsukuyomi activated by the reflection of Madara's Sharingan on the moon.

And now, he was staring at Asuma. His dead Sensei.

"A… Asuma?"

Shikamaru then turned his head and looked over at Ino and then at Choji – the two of them were back in their twelve year old bodies. 'H… How?' he thought looking back at Asuma before recalled the older man lying bleed on the ground and older versions of himself, Ino, and Choji surrounding him after the battle with Kakuzu and Hidan. Shikamaru's mind was processing the information he knew – that the infinite Tsukuyomi was the ultimate genjutsu, that it was meant to place people in a dreamworld where their desires would be their perfect dream, 'but is… is this a dream? Will a person under the Ultimate Tsukuyomi know that they are in a dream state?'

"Shikamaru?" a concerned Asuma asked.

The boy's mind was working overtime trying to make sense of what he was seeing, "Asuma? Is… is that you?" He saw Asuma furrow his eyebrows in confusion as Shikamaru brought his hands up to his eyes and then put them down by either side. He stared at Asuma, and then once again at Ino and Choji before looking back at Asuma, 'we're not supposed to know that we're in a genjutsu dream. It's meant to be a perfect dream so… so we shouldn't know about it, right?'

For the first time in a long time, Shikamaru couldn't think, 'if this isn't a dream then… then what is this?'

"Shika? Are you okay? You look a little pale," Choji noted squinting at Shikamaru while he chewed his potato chips.

'Does Choji know this is a dream? Is he pretending? How about Ino? Do the both of them realize hat they could be in a dream or…'

"Arrgh!" Shikamaru screamed again as a new memory formed in his mind – one of Naruto and Sakura holding onto each other's hands.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Shikamaru knew that this memory was something he shouldn't have – mainly because it never happened. It was as if he was staring at the two of them in a blue and white streaked tunnel, listening to what they were saying and one part surprised him.

"What matters is that we're here… right now… here, going back in time," he saw and heard Sakura speak, "we are here, and I can tell you that I love you." There were more things he heard and saw before Sakura and Naruto were screaming as they were falling down towards Earth. Shikamaru remembered flying past them towards a bridge before levelling off and then flying towards a town, and then over rivers and mangrove swamps, over forests, roads, another few small villages, and then then into another patch of forest until he could swear he was flying towards himself.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma yelled out.

Shikamaru snapped his eyes open and stared into the orbs looking back at him. The shadow genius remembered everything now, and the sight of his dead Sensei – now alive – threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

'Dad, if.. if this is the past, then dad's alive too,' Shikamaru thought before his eyes shifted towards Ino, 'Inoichi-san too. The two of them are alive. Everyone who died in the war would be alive. How? How is this possible? How am I in the past? What does Naruto and Sakura have anything to do with this?'

Shikamaru took in a deep breath, and then another, and another. He remembered the town he was 'flying' past when Naruto and Sakura were falling through the sky… it was one he and Team Ten had visited soon after the Sand-Sound invasion; the Land of Waves.

"Shikamaru?" Asuma gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Ino said, concern now in her voice as she guessed that Shikamaru wasn't joking, "are you alright? You're kinda scaring us."

"Uh huh," Choji nodded his head.

"Sorry," Shikamaru whispered shaking his head as he stood up straight. He turned to Asuma and asked, "there's something that I need to tell you. But… but there's a good chance you won't believe me. So… I would like to ask for a detour."

"A detour?" Asuma asked while trying to wrack his brain for reasons why Shikamaru, the laziest Ninja in the recent graduating class, would need to ask for a detour, "to where?"

"The Land of Waves," was the reply much to Asuma's surprise.

"Why?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru wanted to tell Asuma then and there that he was from the future, that somehow, no matter how impossible it sounded, he travelled back in time. He wanted to tell his Sensei and his friends that he didn't know how and why, nor could he even explain the reasoning behind seeing Naruto and Sakura in that strange tunnel. But he couldn't, at least not without Asuma, Ino, and Choji thinking he was crazy.

'This isn't a dream,' Shikamaru reminded himself with a sense of relief that he wasn't trapped in a genjutsu dream world; but the truth still brought about so many questions into his mind. Questions that he hoped Naruto and Sakura would be able to answer, 'what the hell happened?'

Shikamaru then sighed before saying, "I can't tell you now, but the proof that supports what I do have to tell you is there. And…" Shikamaru glanced at his teammates and then back at his Sensei, "and what I have to say is something that… well… I don't know how Ino and Choji would take it."

"What's going on?" Ino asked, slightly miffed at hearing Shikamaru being slightly distrustful of her and Choji.

"Yea," Choji asked, a little hurt, "Shika, what's going on?"

"This have anything to do with this…" Asuma tried to come up with a word in reference to what just happened to Shikamaru, "incident?"

"It does," Shikamaru nodded his head while scratching his cheek, "I know I'd normally say that this is troublesome, and it is. But the proof of what I need to say is there. And if it's not, then I'll gladly see a doctor when we get back to Konoha."

Asuma rubbed his chin while Shikamaru was looking up at him. There was something in the boy's body language that seemed to have changed within the last minute or so ever since he yelled out in pain. He looked into the Genin's eyes and noticed something different too, but it was something he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Please, Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru said putting his hands into the pockets on either side of his trousers, "I need to do this for my peace of mind too. If there's nothing there, if what I…" He shook his head as he recalled he and his team coming to Sakura's aid during the Second stage of the Chuunin Exams, "no, I know what proof exists in the Land of Waves. Once I show you the proof, I'll tell you why I asked us to go there."

"Shikamaru, I need to know what…"

"Can we speak in private?" Shikamaru asked, already understanding that he would have to convince Asuma somehow that he wasn't crazy. And the only way he knew how was to reveal information that the Jonin sensei knew; information that no current Genin would know. Shikamaru looked up at the man who was staring back down at him for a few more seconds before he nodded his head. Asuma then looked over his shoulders, both times asking Ino and Choji to move on to the fourth tree in either direction before crouching down on the branch and facing Shikamaru.

Once they were away, Asuma nodded his head, indicating towards Shikamaru to say what he wanted to say.

"I know about Naruto, I know he is a Jinchuriki," and immediately Asuma's expression became hard. He was very aware that none of the Genin knew about the Kyuubi locked up inside the blonde, the Sandaime's law made sure of that fact. So for Shikamaru to know something that was an S-Class secret was no joke – it meant that there was a leak somewhere or Naruto himself revealed the truth to his student, "there is a reason why I know, and it's not what you think."

"What you… Shikamaru, this is a…"

"I know it's a secret," Shikamaru whispered while he glanced at the distant figures of Ino and Choji before looking back at Asuma, "I don't know how, I don't know why, but somehow I've… well, not me… at least not the physical me…"

"Shika…" Asuma was about to interrupt before his student said something that stopped him. The fact was that Asuma was going to tell Shikamaru to they would be leaving for Konoha, that the two of them would have to talk to the Hokage about who it was that revealed Naruto's secret. But all that was pushed aside when Shikamaru said something that he thought was unbelievable.

"I'm from the future… well, somehow my spirit, I guess, was sent back to the past," Shikamaru said while Asuma released a breath. He was about to stand up when the Shadow User continued, "Asuma-sensei, about five years from now, we'll be in the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Asuma furrowed his eyebrows towards his student.

"It was a war to protect the remaining Jinchuriki," Shikamaru whispered to a surprised Asuma, "and it became a war to…"

"Two remaining Jinchuriki?" Asuma asked, "Shika…"

"The Eight-tails and… and Naruto," Shikamaru whispered shaking his head before remembering the point in time that his father died, "we lost so many ninja, Sensei. We lost you before the war, then during the war we lost so many Konoha ninja… including Inoichi-san and dad."

Asuma stared into the eyes that were staring back at him. They were eyes that had seen things that he knew no Genin would have seen in this era of relative peace. Asuma then glanced at Shikamaru's body language – and it was different as well, it was more confident… more assure of himself. He thought to himself that it was impossible, that what Shikamaru was telling him was not possible… he mentally told himself that there was no time-travel jutsu.

'Then why would he be adamant about heading for the Land of Waves,' Asuma thought to himself. He frowned before asking, "why do we need to go to there?"

"I don't know why… but I think I… or maybe my spirit… or something… saw the Naruto and Sakura that I know…"

"They would be about seventeen if what you're telling me is true," Asuma pipped in.

"It is true," Shikamaru nodded his head while continuing to glance around at his teammates before looking back at Asuma, "I saw them… I saw them falling… and… and they were falling towards the bridge." Shikamaru then sighed, "Sensei, if what I saw what I know I saw… then the Naruto and Sakura I know, or should know, in the future are here. They are in the Land of Waves… they are the proof that what I'm telling you is the truth."

Asuma didn't know how to feel. A part of him wanted to get back to Konoha and have his genius student checked out by the psychiatrists in the Intelligence Department. But the other part wanted Shikamaru to prove to him that what he was saying was true. He was hoping that in the event that what Shikamaru said wasn't true, then Asuma could help the boy realize that it would be beneficial to have Inoichi 'walk' through his mind so that they could determine where and how he had thoughts of a fictional war in his mind. Then there was also the question of how he knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, 'we need to know where the leak is coming from. Dad made that law to protect the poor kid, and if someone's been whispering in the Genins ears that Naruto was the Kyuubi's container, then there could be a problem.'

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

'But what if he's right,' Asuma thought an impossible thought as he looked down at his student, 'what if…' but Asuma didn't want to finish that thought. He kept on thinking to himself that Shikamaru was wrong, that there was no way his spirit travelled back in time from the future, 'there's just no way.' Asuma continued to stare at the quizzical look coming back at him from Shikamaru, and he came to a decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret. He was going to give the genius a chance to prove himself.

"The Hokage's going to want to know why we're going on this detour," Asuma sighed.

"You'll come up with something after you see Naruto and Sakura, Sensei," Shikamaru said before they took off towards the Land of Waves.

Sakura (Older)

"Sakura-chan!"

The last thing Sakura remembered was seeing Kakashi and Team Seven's younger selves looking down at her and the older Naruto in surprise. And then she remembered her heavy eyelids closing before she was covered in darkness.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura felt hands on her shoulder shaking her lightly. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't feeling tired, in fact she didn't feel as if her body was so heavy. Slowly, but surely, Sakura opened her eyes to find a pair of deep blue orbs on a concerned face framed by bright blonde hair looking down at her.

"Naruto?" she whispered as the Jinchuriki smiled before standing up while offering a hand towards her. Sakura lifted her left arm, she was surprised that she could still move it, and then grasped the offered hand before Naruto slowly pulled her up to her feet. Once she was standing, Naruto let go of her hand, while Sakura asked, "Where are we?" as she looked around at the dimly lit space behind Naruto – that's all it was, a wide never-ending space where the floor was a reddish brown and the sky, if it could be described that, was dark blue in colour.

As she was about to turn her head towards the right, out of the corner of her eyes she saw a huge hulking mass of red.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura shifted her eyes back to the front towards Naruto, "how are you here?"

"What…?" Sakura began turning her head to the right again, she wanted to see what that red mass was – there was a feeling from within her that made her tremble in fear, and at the same time, there was another part of her that remained calm and curious. She just needed to know what that mass was. As her head turned, she then felt a hand on her right cheek, she felt her head gently being turned towards the left and back onto Naruto's concerned expression.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke gently, however Sakura could see worry painted on his face, "I… I'm afraid of what you'll think of me if you see him."

"Who?" Sakura asked before recalling something he said earlier. She then narrowed her eyes, "and what do you mean how am I here? This is a dream? I'm unconscious and…"

"You're in my mindscape," Naruto interjected, and Sakura opened her eyes wide in surprise, "I went unconscious and then I came here… I mean I always come here when I'm unconscious, and when I need to come here. And now I find you here and… and…" Naruto then looked away in what looked like shame to Sakura, "and… and you shouldn't be here."

" **I brought her here, brat,"** and Sakura stiffened at hearing that gruff voice coming from her right side,  **"when she shared her chakra with ours, all of our chakra's were connected, Naruto. And since the two of you are holding hands… which is so sickeningly mushy that it woke me up from my nap… she appeared in this mindscape after I pulled her in."**

"That wasn't your call, Kurama," Naruto turned his head towards Sakura's right side before he frowned at that red mass she had caught out of the corner of her eyes before Naruto turned her head away. Sakura saw the frown vanish before a look of sadness took over as he turned his head towards Sakura once again, "I didn't want you to see…"

"I already know you're a Jinchuriki, baka," Sakura said shaking her head as Naruto's hand remained on her cheek. 'Don't move your hand away, Naruto, it's warm,' she thought while she whispered, "I know about the Kyuubi… I mean Kurama-sama."

"It's different actually seeing him," Naruto whispered, his hand remained on her cheek preventing her from looking at the source of the gruff voice coming from her right side.

"Naruto," Sakura placed a hand over the one on her cheek, "what I told you about loving you is true. And I meant loving every part of you, even…" Sakura nodded sideways at Kurama, "him."

" **Gah!"** Kurama scoffed,  **"this is sickening."**

Sakura turned to her right with her left fist in the air as she exclaimed, "Hey! baka-sama, can't you just take a compliment!?" at Kurama who was lying down on the floor with his large head on his front paws.

Sakura was panting as she lowered her fist while glaring at the closed eyes of the Kyuubi. She stared at the head, which dwarfed her body, and then her eyes scanned all over its furry exterior before focusing on the tails that lay on the floor. Sensing that she was being watched, Sakura kept her fear deep within as she turned her head towards a single eye looking back at her just as Naruto stood next to her. And suddenly Sakura felt terrified as her body started to tremble, 'I just called the Kyuubi a baka.' And Sakura gulped.

" **Baka-sama?"** Kurama growledas he lifted his lips to show off a row of razor sharp teeth **, "Baka-sama? A child just called the most powerful of all the Bijuu a baka-sama?"**

"Kurama!" Naruto narrowed his eyes before he turned towards Sakura how had her eyes wide open while her left hand was on her chest, and her body shaking like a leaf, "Saku…"

And then Kurama closed his eyes and chuckled; surprising both Sakura and Naruto.

" **At least Pinky there knows respect,"** Kurama crowed opening his eyes and stared at Sakura, and then at Naruto, **"you brat, where's the 'sama' when you address me? Huh? You are reckless, have no respect, and so you are a baka."**

"You wanted to shred me to pieces whenever I met you!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the giant fox.

" **It was to build character,"** Kurama countered as a fresh verbal tirade from Naruto began while Sakura looked on perplexed.

'This is the Kyuubi,' Sakura thought staring at the fox, 'the embodiment of hatred and destruction that was set upon Konoha years ago.' Sakura then shifted her gaze to Naruto who rushed in front of Kurama's eye yelling at him while she was deep in thought, 'and here he is… I can't feel hatred coming from him, and this fear is my own. I can overcome it.' Sakura then turned her eyes towards Naruto, 'this is your other power, Naruto. You help calm the hatred in others.'

Sakura then sighed before asking the question that had just come into her mind.

"Kurama-sama," Sakura yelled out over Naruto's yells. The latter stopped, glared at Kurama, and then walked back to Sakura who continued speaking at a normal tone, "why did you pull me here into Naruto's mindscape?"

" **So that the three of us could speak,"** Kurama said, his eye shifting towards Sakura **, "once the both of you held your hands, I was able to make the connection and pull you here. You know where we are, Pinky?"**

"The past," Sakura said before she shifted her gaze towards Naruto who asked if she was sure. Sakura nodded her head before saying that she passed out, "I tried to stay conscious as much as possible but once I saw Kakashi sensei and our younger selves, I knew we were in the past. The Land of Waves to be more precise."

"Oh," Naruto spoke while mentally counting the years they travelled. He was certain that the Land of Waves mission was about five years ago; if they travelled six years back in time, then their younger selves would be in the last years of the academy, "I thought we were going to be sent back six years?"

" **Obviously something went wrong with the Jutsu," Kurama said.**

"Before I passed out, I left a message for Kakashi-sensei," Sakura told Kurama and then turned towards Naruto who was next to her, "I told him… well… I told him that we couldn't get back to Konoha."

"Why?" a surprised Naruto said as Sakura sat down on the floor, "Sakura chan, we should be…"

"We're unconscious right now, Naruto," Sakura said as Naruto sighed before he sat down next to her, the both of them in front of the Kyuubi, "we don't know when we'll regain consciousness and…"

" **Naruto will regain consciousness first, Pinky,"** Kurama said shifting his open eye towards Naruto, and then towards Sakura, " **and it will be a few hours from now. His Chakra's already starting to replenish thanks to the boost from you,"** Kurama blinked before continuing,  **"it will take a lot longer for you though. But this connection between us will only last a few minutes more, whatever you want to say will have to be said before Kakashi pries apart your hands."**

"Naruto," Sakura, her mind racing to figure out a plan, said looking back at the blonde, "listen to me. When you wake up, we need to leave as soon as possible." Sakura could see that Naruto was about to interrupt her, but she hurriedly continued, her hands on his shoulders, "listen to me. The promise you made to me is over… it doesn't exist anymore. Instead, promise me that you will do what I ask you to do until I wake up. I'm asking you this because we need to preserve the timeline as much as possible for the next three months."

"Sakura…"

"Promise me," Sakura said looking at Naruto before looking at Kurama and then back at Naruto, "if anyone finds out about us… especially Konoha, then you know what will happen."

"But…"

"Danzo's still the leader of Root," Sakura said, and Naruto immediately understood. It was after the fall of Root and its leader that Tsunade and the inner circle of advisors discovered what the man had been up to – he was so arrogant in believing he was untouchable that he kept impeccable records of actions taken without the Hokage's approval. And both Sakura and Naruto had been included on some of the debriefing about his actions that led to civil war in Amegakure followed by the events that led to Nagato twisting what Akatsuki stood for after Yahiko's death, "you know he'll want whatever we have in our heads. And if we go to Konoha now, then that's what will happen. He will screw up the timeline beyond recognition."

She then took a deep breath and continued, "I know its just the beginnings of a plan, we'll need to talk more about it after we leave. But for now, you need to tell Kakashi-sensei why we can't return to Konoha, and remember to ask him to tell our younger selves to keep us a secret. He'll have to make a report to the Sandaime after this mission, tell him to leave us out because that report will be seen by the elders, and Danzo is one of the elders. We cannot have him come after us. Maybe we tell him some parts of the future, particularly the war."

"What about Madara and Obito?"

"I don't know," Sakura shook her head, "if we tell him that information now, I'm afraid that he'll take us back to Konoha anyway so that we could talk to the Sandaime."

"And that's a bad thing?" Naruto asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Sakura sighed before slowly nodding her head, surprising Naruto. "We don't talk to him right now, Naruto. I was thinking that after I wake up, we'll leave to search for Tsunade -sama," Sakura continued to say as she raised her hands up when she sensed Naruto about to respond, "if we go back, and if Danzo somehow discovers that we're planning to bring Tsunade-sama back so that she could take over from Sandaime-sama… then I'm afraid the traitor will send Root to search for her before we can find her."

"And their job would be to kill her," Naruto frowned.

"Yea, I mean she'll make it hard… but enough Root members attacking her could tire her out enough for someone to get a lucky shot," Sakura said before she shrugged, "of course she'd have destroyed most of Root first before she fell… but we cannot have Danzo find out about us. Who knows, maybe Danzo himself will accompany his army. And if Kakashi-sensei brings us back after you tell him that Obito is alive…?"

Naruto nodded his head when he imagined Kakashi begging the Sandaime to let him find Obito, "I get it."

"Tsunade-sama won't believe us, but I know you can convince her," Sakura confidently said.

Naruto winced as he recalled what happened the last time he and Jiraiya went on a search for Tsunade after the Sand-Sound invasion. At least back then he had Jiraiya, a man that Tsunade knew and trusted, but now it was just him and Sakura heading out to search for her. At that thought of searching for the female Sannin, Naruto had no idea where to begin except for Tanzaku Town since that was where he and Jiraiya met her.

"It's gonna take something else to convince old granny but…" Naruto then smirked when he heard a growl emanate from Sakura's throat. He knew how much she hated her mentor being called anything other than 'Tsunade-sama', but he wasn't smirking at the thought of pushing her buttons. He was smirking at the fact that Sakura was the very proof they needed, "you're the proof, Sakura-chan."

"Huh?"

"The seal on your forehead," Naruto pointed out as Sakura brought her left hand up and covered the seal with it, "you're the only one who has that seal other than Granny."

"I guess you're right," Sakura said shaking her head before continuing, "and you too, Naruto. You change people, you know. You're going to be important in convincing her too."

Naruto nodded his head before asking, "now what?"

"When you wake up, tell…. Oh wait… talk to Kakashi. Tell him that we can't go back to Konoha yet…" Naruto nodded his head as Sakura spoke, "Just tell him that we need to search for someone…"

"And I don't tell him who we're searching for," Naruto wanted clarification.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "just that the person we're searching for would be an asset to Konoha. And then, as quickly as possible, get us out of here," Sakura said locking onto Naruto's eyes, "Oh, don't use your Sage Mode Cloak in case Obito or Zetsu can sense you," Sakura hurriedly continued, "and oh, once again, remember to tell Kakashi not to report this, tell him we'll be back in Konoha in three months."

"Three months, but…"

" **We're losing the connection, brats,"** Kurama said.

"Naruto," Sakura leaned into his ear, "tell Kakashi this," before she whispered words that she hoped would mean something to Kakashi as an explanation for why she and Naruto need to leave the Land of Waves.

As Sakura whispered, Naruto nodded his head before turning around towards a slowly vanishing Sakura.

"Sakura… you…" Naruto was reaching out for the pink haired girl as she started to fade away, "you know I can't remember something so long, and…"

"You can," Sakura whispered before she looked down at her hands which were fading in and out before looking back up at Naruto, "I feel as if I'm being pulled back."

" **Pinky,"**  Kurama held out a paw in the shape of a fist towards her while Naruto stared at Sakura in surprise as he repeated what Sakura wanted to relay to Kakashi in his mind,  **"whatever else you want to tell the idiot…"**

"Hey!" Naruto yelped.

"…  **I'll tell him after you fade away."**

Sakura stared at the red fur covered, rolled up paw and then at the surprised Naruto. She then looked back at the single eye of the Kyuubi looking back at her and nodded her head. She balled her right hand into a fist, raised her arm, and bumped her fist with Kurama's. Once her skin touched red fur, she felt her thoughts of their current situation transferring into Kurama's mind. A second later, Sakura stumbled back, and it was Naruto's intervention that prevented her from falling onto the ground.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled at his partner, "what did you do?"

" **Nothing,"** Kurama said laying his paw on the floor and then laying his head down, **"I have what she needs to tell you, Naruto."**

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke with concern in his voice as he held up the pink haired medic whose legs were slightly trembling, "are you okay?"

"Yea," Sakura whispered looking back at Naruto while feeling herself fading away, "tell Kakashi what I told you."

"I'll tell him, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, reminding himself what the message was, as Sakura smiled; her image fading away as Kakashi, in the real world, had only one more interlocked set of fingers to part so that he could take them to Tazuna's home one at a time.

"And listen to Kurama-sama," Sakura told the blonde in the latter's mindscape, "All I have are some ideas about our current situation. We can discuss it after we leave the Land of Waves, and I wake up."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura whispered.

When Sakura was almost completely faded away, the blonde leaned forward quickly and said, "you have a charming forehead, and I want to kiss it." He couldn't believe he said that as his face reddened. He saw Sakura' eyebrows furrowing in confusion before they widened in realization just as she vanished before he shook his head and lay down on the floor of his mindscape.

Back in the real world, Kakashi was standing up in his feet, his back to the crowd while Sakura and Sasuke were next to him. In the meantime, Naruto was distracting Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. Just as Kakashi was about to leave, he saw a tear fall down the teen Sakura's left cheek face before the three of them heard a low whisper escape her lips, as if she was talking in a dream, "Naruto… baka… should… should… have…"

"Okay," Kakashi said surprised, while Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with perplexed expressions, and then back at the younger Naruto who was laughing and rubbing his head while joking with Tazuna and his family a few meters away. The two Genin then looked at the older Naruto while Kakashi shook his head.

"I'll be back," Kakashi then shunshined away leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ummm…. Saksuke-kun?" Sakura whispered looking at the teen Naruto, "where are you? I mean the older you?"

"That's a question we'll have to ask them," Sasuke whispered nodding down at the teens lying on the ground.

Naruto (Older)

" **Real manly, brat,** " Kurama sarcastically said before chuckling with his head laying on his front paws,  **"tell the girl you love that an important part of her life was actually you in disguise just as she faded away from your sub-consciousness. Brat, you are going to die."**

"Shut up," Naruto sighed looking up at the dark blue ceiling of his mindscape.

He then snapped his head towards Kurama with a look of worry, "wait, what do you mean I'm going to die?"

" **Oh, nothing, I just enjoy you squirming a little,"** Kurama smirked while his eyes remained closed. **'You idiot, that stunt you pulled when you were pretending to be the Uchiha was the one reason why she fell so hard for him. I absorbed her memories and her emotions, I know how she felt then, and I can only guess how she is going to feel when she wakes up… which is why I know that she is going to beat you up a little bit.'**

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes at Kurama before shaking his head and looking back up at the ceiling, "I don't get it though. We wait three months?" Naruto frowned as he stared straight up and continued speaking, "so many things can happen between now and then. We should go back to Konoha and change things immediately, or…"

" **The future's already been changed with us being in the past,"** Kurama summarized what Sakura had told him for the few seconds they were connected, **"if we change too many things now too fast without some kind of thought into our actions, then it could go all out of control."**

"But…," Naruto said.

" **Naruto, why do you think Pinky wants to wait?"**

"I don't know," Naruto replied before he groaned and then sat up with an exasperated look on his face.

Naruto rubbed his chin and thought about everything that happened between the end of the Land of Waves mission to three months in the future. 'Ummm,' he thought, 'few D Rank missions, two more C rank missions, and then another four D Ranks missions and then the Chuunin…' Naruto snapped his fingers and turned towards Kurama before exclaiming, "the Chuunin exams!" Naruto then wondered aloud, "but why would it be… I mean even if we waited, then why three months? I mean the exams start one and a half months from now and then there's the month-long training session…" it's here that Naruto trailed off as he comes to a realization, again, before going on a tangent, "the stuff that happens during the finals."

" **You're getting there, kid,"** Kurama chuckled,  **"and….?"**

"I defeat Neji," Naruto whispered as he thought about what happens after that to the Hyuuga genius, "after that defeat he changes. He's nicer to Hinata, even helps her train. And that would make her become a stronger Ninja."

" **That's one, there's something else,"** Kurama said while Naruto was deep in thought.

"Then there's Sakura's match against Ino in the preliminaries… I mean the both of them lose but that was a really good fight.." Naruto whispered, "and they start fixing their friendship after that." Naruto then looked over at Kurama who knowingly looked back at him, "then Gaara… my fight with Gaara. He goes tailed beast mode and I… I stop him. And after… after that…" Naruto realized as his eyes went wider, "we became friends after that. Close friends. He becomes the Kazekage and… and…"

" **Relations between Konoha and Suna become stronger as a result,"** Kurama said, **"but you forgot one thing Naruto."**

"I don't think so," Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head as he tried to recall if he missed anything.

" **Your defeat of Neji changes how the village sees you; and your defeat of Shukaku cemented that opinion,"** Kurama said as Naruto looked away and thought about how many people had changed their opinions of him after news spread that he was the one who beat Shukaku. " **the bonds you build with your fellow Genin get stronger and stronger as the months go on from now. The bond are cemented from the preliminaries and onwards. You change the Hyuuga brats, you change the Suna brats; there's a lot more changes that happen to you and because of you… most for the better."**

"Things changed," Naruto whispered as he recalled the glares from a few storekeepers even after he defeated Pain; some even refused help from his Kage Bunshins while even more people welcomed it, "not as many people hated me."

" **That's why Pinky wants to wait, she wants your chibi self to have the same opportunities you did,"** Kurama said.

"But if we don't do anything now, then Sasuke gets the curse mark, Hinata's nearly killed by Neji, Bushy Brows gets badly injured. So many other bad things happen and…" Naruto said shaking his head, "how can I… we… do that?"

" **That's something you have to discuss with Pinky when she gets up,"** Kurama said before sighing, **"now you better think of a contingency plan in case the Slug Princess thinks that you or Pinky are crazy."**

"Yeah," Naruto whispered nodding his head as his mind looked back to the look of surprise on Sakura's face. And a nervous smile formed on his face as he thought about the punch that was sure to come his way when she woke up, 'but why would she be angry at me?' Naruto then sighed as he lay back on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he had a thought enter his mind, "Kurama?"

" **What?"**

"Did you see anything else when she told you her thoughts?"

Kurama was about to close his eyes when Naruto asked him that question. It was true that he was able to close off his thoughts to Sakura when she gave him the information to relay to Naruto - mostly so that she doesn't go insane from all the thoughts in his own mind. However, Kurama did glance at all of her memories and thoughts since they were open to him. He knew exactly how she felt about Naruto,  **'I can tell you that she will not hurt you again, Naruto. But that was then, after hearing what you just told her? Oh, I'm going to enjoy the aftermath just a little bit.'**

" **Ask her when you wake up, brat,"** Kurama said.

"I know in my gut that she was telling me the truth earlier about her feelings for me."

" **And your point?"**

"In the land of Iron, my gut told me that she was lying. But… I don't know, Kurama. She said she lied. I said that she lied, and she said that she lied… but…." Naruto then lay back down and frowned while staring at Kurama's open eyes, "did she lie to me back then? Was I wrong? Did she mean what she said? Did she lie when she said she loved me? Did she lie when she said that she lied?"

" **Bah, you humans and your need for gratification,"** Kurama sneered, **"what does the past matter now, brat? She loves you now, why bring up that day? Move on. Anyway, it's not as if my answer will change anything that happened. Get some rest, you'll need it. Baka."**

"But…."

" **Instead of going back to thinking about that day, try to come up with a reason why you didn't tell Pinky that you were the 'Sasuke' who wanted to kiss her forehead."**

"What does day have to do with anything? You were the one who said don't think about the past!" Naruto pointed at Kurama, "stupid Fox!"

Kurama then huffed before laughing cheekily,  **"Oh I'm really, really going to enjoy what's coming next."**

"Anyway, I already told her that it was me."

" **You did not."**

"Did too."

" **Did not."**

"Did too."

" **Did not."**

"Did too!"

" **You stupid boy, you did not!"**

"I.." Naruto brought his left finger to his chin and looked away from Kurama deep in thought wondering if he told Sakura the truth about transforming temporarily into Sasuke, "I… think I did." Naruto heard Kurama sigh while thinking out loud, "no, I did. I… I think I told her…"

Slowly, Naruto's eyes widened in realization; he didn't tell her. 'But that shouldn't be a problem, it was a compliment. Why'd she want to get angry with me?'

"Ummm…. Kurama?" Naruto turned his head towards the Kyuubi and asked, "why would she be angry?"

" **I'll leave you to think about that, brat,"** Kurama said closing his eyes.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back onto the ground, "it was a compliment, why would Sakura-chan be angry?" Naruto then closed his eyes and let the darkness of sleep take him, 'nah, she wouldn't be angry at me.'

Sakura (Older)

Sakura felt a gentle breeze brush past her cheeks while her hair was blowing towards her right. Her eyes were closed as tears flowed down her cheeks at hearing the last thing that Naruto said before everything went dark, and then she felt a gentle warm breeze. Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura stared at hazy shapes, caused by the tears in her eyes, all around her before she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Her vision slowly clearing, she found herself sitting on the same bench the day of their Genin assignment, an hour before meeting Kakashi for the first time.

Her throat was dry as she recalled what Naruto said earlier. "You have a charming forehead, I want to kiss it."

And fresh tears fell down her cheeks before she wiped her eyes again. A part of her was telling herself that no, it wasn't Naruto who said that… it was Sasuke and Naruto somehow found out. But another part of Sakura, the one that grew to know the blonde well over the years following Sasuke's defection suspected that it was a lie – the version of Sasuke who told her those simple words was really Naruto.

"Why, Naruto?" Sakura whispered shaking her head as she leaned forward and cried again, "did… did you… did you prank me because you…. Did you prank me because…" Sakura couldn't even finish what she wanted to ask, because it hurt to find out the answer – did he prank her for the sake of pranking her, or did he prank her just to steal a kiss.

It was that very declaration years ago, by the boy Sakura thought was Sasuke, that showed her there was a loving and romantic side to the future avenger. Sure she had an immense crush on the boy despite being shown no romantic love in return from him, it was those very words that solidified her crush into a love that permeated her entire body, mind, and soul. It was those words that had her tell Sasuke that she loved him the night he left Konoha because she knew that there was a part of him that loved her - there had to be; especially since he was the one who said those words acknowledging her, the words that showed Sakura that he loved her forehead, a feature of her body that she didn't like. A feature that everyone made fun of – except for Sasuke.

'And Naruto,' Sakura realized as tears travelled down her cheek.

Because it was Naruto said those very words that solidified her love for Sasuke.

It was those words that came back to her when she found herself at the Konaha gates crying like a fool and blubbering… no, begging, Naruto to bring Sasuke back. It was those very words that had Sakura force Naruto to make that promise of a lifetime.

That fateful promise that changed their lives forever.

Sakura got up off the bench, pulled her head back, and screamed out loud as she thought about how she felt emotionally the time when they encountered Sasuke once again after Naruto's two and a half-year trip. She pulled her arm back and then slammed it into the ground while screaming, her throat raw, as she thought about how she was nearly about to kill Sasuke under the Samurai Bridge nearly a year later.

It was just as she was about to stab Sasuke with her poisoned kunai that those damn words came back into her mind. Words that told her Sasuke still had some love for her somewhere deep inside him. It was that love for Sasuke that stayed her hand. It was that hesitation that nearly killed her when Sasuke was about to slam his chidori charged hand through her chest.

'I failed my duty… those words were my weakness… I am my own weakness.'

And it was Naruto who saved her. The very same Naruto she had lied to earlier that day about loving him. The very same Naruto who acknowledged her. The vary same Naruto who loved her; the very same Naruto she was angry with right now.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Sakura slammed her fist into the shattered ground again before leaping up into an unaffected area and then slamming her fist into the ground once again, "damn you!" She cried as the ground shattered once again.

Sakura leapt to another untouched section and fell to her knees crying as she thought about how she yelled at Sasuke back in the Land of Iron that she still loved him. It was those words about her forehead, those stupid words, that crossed her mind once again. She thought to herself that the man in front of them, the man who admitted to wanting to kill Naruto, to burning Konoha, to nearly killing his own comrade, still had good in him. Of course, he had to have good in him… he was the one who acknowledged her… who loved her.

"Did you mean what you said, Naruto," Sakura whispered to herself as she went down on both knees on the shattered ground as dirt and debris fell back to earth, "did you mean what you said that time? Or was it just a prank? A cruel prank?"

As Sakura remained on her knees, she remembered staring in surprise at 'Sasuke' after he said those fateful words years ago. Words that transformed her crush and obsession of him to love. She recalled closing her eyes and waiting for 'Sasuke' to kiss her. But the kiss never came. Opening her eyes, Sakura recalled seeing him running away before disappearing around a corner. Sakura remembered blushing before hearing the sound of footsteps from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Sasuke walking towards her from the other direction.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?"

Sakura, the older Sakura, screamed out again as she moved forward until she was on all fours, her hands on the broken ground, her fingers curling into the dirt. She told herself that the one who asked if she had seen Naruto was the real Sasuke.

'I was so.. so much in love that… that I didn't realize that… that Sasuke-kun… that he walked up to me from the opposite direction,' Sakura suddenly felt tired as she lay down on her side, the dirt staining her torn Chuunin undershirt, "I should have realized something was wrong… I should have but… but I was blinded, wasn't I?" Sakura imagined what could have happened if Naruto had revealed himself as the one who complimented her, "Why didn't you tell me, Naruto? Why did you watch me make a fool out of… out of myself and…" Sakura closed her eyes and cried out in sorrow mixed with rage, "why didn't you tell me?!"

And all Sakura could do was sob.

Back in the real world, Kakashi lay the older Sakura down onto the brown coloured mat on the floor on one of the bedrooms in Tazuna's home. He was about to leave to retrieve the unconscious Naruto when he noticed a tear gathering at the edge of her closed eyelids before falling down the side of her cheek.

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered.

"Why… Naruto… why?" Sakura mumbled. Kakashi looked down at her before sighing and then moving out towards the bridge once again. He needed answers, and hoped he would get them when the older versions of two of his students woke up.

Kakashi

Kakashi knew that there was a lot more out in the world to see and do, but one thing he never expected to see were older versions of his cute little Genin… well, two of his cute little Genin - Naruto and Sakura - falling out of the sky. It had been nearly two and a half hours since the two of them landed close to the unfinished section of the bridge; and to anyone else, the two of them looked like bloodied pieces of torn body parts thanks to a genjutsu activated by Kakashi when he was bringing the two of them to Tazuna's home.

Tazuna gave the people a readied excuse, as instructed by Kakashi, that what they had seen was a Jutsu gone wrong. And given the 'bloodied body parts' genjutsu thrown over the two unconscious bodies by Kakashi, people would not be asking anything. Instead, he now had to field questions from his Genin team, particularly Naruto and Sakura; the former pointing out to Sakura that the two of them are destined to be together given that they were holding hands, and Sakura telling Naruto in no uncertain terms that she would never date him even if he were the last man on Earth.

At that, Kakashi sighed before reminding himself to tell Sakura to apologize to Naruto; the three Genin were now in the other room eating a snack with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. As for the Copy Ninja himself, he was perched on a wooden railing on the balcony that faced out towards the water. He had his orange covered 'Icha Icha Paradise' book out, but his eyes weren't reading the words on the page… instead his thoughts were away.

After bringing the two bodies into Tazuna's home, he told everyone… including his team… to go to the next room while he ran tests using his Sharingan. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke first saying that he had a right to be in the room since he needed to know why the older version of himself wasn't there. But Kakashi was adamant that the others leave. Once he was alone, Kakashi lifted his headband off his left eye and made sure that the two unconscious bodies were not any elaborate genjutsu; which they were not. And they were not any transformation jutsu, nor were they blood clones.

'Why would any enemy of Konoha work so hard to create adult versions of children who are… well… nobodies,' Kakashi thought to himself back a couple of hours ago. It was still the same thought running through his mind, and that was only because the alternative was something that was supposed to be impossible.

But the impossible was something that brought two of his students, as adults, lying in the room while he was trying to read a book. Kakashi glanced at the older Naruto, and then at the older Sakura whose tears had stopped falling onto the mat, and then back at the older Naruto once again.

There was certainly evidence that the two were from the future – one such evidence was that the older Sakura inferred she knew Naruto's parentage, which he believed was the main reason why she told him not to bring them back to Konoha. At least not yet. Kakashi was lucky that the young Sakura and Sasuke didn't catch the name Older Sakura whispered, or else he would be having a hard time explaining why an older Sakura happened to know that nickname if, and when, either Sakura or Sasuke managed to do some research of their own.

'And then there's what the two of them are wearing,' Kakashi thought glancing over at the two older Sakura and Naruto, 'Sakura's wearing a Chuunin undershirt with injuries on her arms and scrapes on her face. And the older Naruto has on a ripped jacket, scrapes on his face and hands.

His eyes looked away from the two older teens and focused on the words on the current page of the book he was reading, 'but what could have been so bad that they travelled back in time from the future? How bad could the future be?'

Tsunade

As Kakashi thought about what could have happened in the future for two of his students to travel back in time, two figures had finished running on the water next to the incomplete bridge before making it to land. The two of them then continued running, the blonde woman in a green overcoat leading the young woman with black hair, as they continued on – stopping once to ask a woman in a nearly empty shop about the location of Tazuna the Bridge Builder. Once the blonde was told of where the man lived, she took off once again while the exhausted young woman behind her took a deep breath before following her mentor and mother-figure.

"Tsunade-sama!" she cried out, "you still haven't told me why we're here. And who is this Tazuna person?"

Senju Tsunade, AKA the Legendary Sucker, AKA the Slug Princess, AKA the Godaime Hokage, AKA the last of the Sannin, heard what her apprentice had said. But she ignored it. Her concentration was on the memories that appeared in her mind just after she pulled the handle on the jackpot machine in the one of the many gambling establishments in a nearby town two hours away from the Land of Waves. She remembered letting out a scream of pain before she tumbled off her chair and onto the dirty floor as Shizune, her apprentice, rushed towards her with Tonton in her arms. When Tsunade opened her eyes again, her mind was filled with memories… memories that she knew she should not have, and then she remembered 'seeing' Naruto and Sakura in the blue and white tunnel.

She heard what Sakura said – "Time-travel."

And then they were falling through the air while she felt herself flying through the Land of Waves. She flew and flew until she felt drawn towards a town familiar to her. She flew through that town until she flew through a building and then through the walls of a busy casino. She felt herself flying through bodies and machines towards a blonde-haired figure in a green overcoat with a familiar dark-haired apprentice standing next to her holding a pet pig.

And then she fell.

And then she remembered.

As Tsunade ran towards Tazuna's home, she remembered the pull she had towards this place once her memories were fully integrated into her very self. Getting back to her feet after flying into her own body, Tsunade stood back up… and then ordered Shizune to collect all their things.

"We have a trip to make," Tsunade had said before turning around and walking away from the jackpot winnings that were pouring out of the machine. After Shizune collected the winnings, she ran after Tsunade calling out for her with Tonton in her arms.

And now, after hours of non-stop running, the two panting females and a worried pet pig, were at a wooden door.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune panted as she leaned against the outside wall near the door, "why… why are… are we here? You… you said it was imp… important."

"It is," Tsunade answered before she knocked on the door, "and I need for you to believe me, Shizune." Tsunade continued to knock on the door, and then stepped back when it was opened by a dark-haired woman. The Slug Princess nodded her head before saying, "is Kakashi still here?"

The woman speechlessly stared at the buxom woman with a look of confusion on her face.

"Is Kakashi here?" Tsunade repeated, this time with a stern expression on her face.

Tsunami nodded her head while the look of confusion remained on her face.

"I need to talk to him," Tsunade said, "tell him it's about Naruto and Sakura."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura (Young)**

Sakura loved Sasuke. He was her Sasuke-Kun and no one would keep them apart. Not even her blond loudmouth teammate. The very same loudmouth teammate who has been mumbling that the two of them were destined to be together. And the more that Sakura refused to accept it, the more Naruto did his very best to defend his theory that the two of them belonged; and that Sasuke was the one in their way. Even after Kakashi had asked everyone to leave so that he could examine the unconscious forms of the older Naruto and Sakura, the young Naruto was doing everything in his power to convince Sakura that they were destined to be together based on the fact that the older versions of themselves were holding each other as they fell.

"What else do you expect when two people fall from all the way up there, baka!" exclaimed Sakura glaring at Naruto while Sasuke was walking next to her with his hands in his pockets, "I… I mean the older me was probably scared and she had no choice but to hold on to the older you, and… and if Sasuke-kun was there then she would have held on to Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke simply sighed.

"Sakura-chan, we were holding hands at the end, if that's not…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as the three of them reached another room with a low table and cushions around it, next to the kitchen where Tsunami had begun putting something on the stove as a celebratory late lunch; a thanks for Team Seven saving the town from Gato and his minions. Sakura saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Sasuke huff before walking out the room to the balcony facing the water. A balcony adjacent to the one attached to the room where the older Naruto and Sakura were lying unconscious.

'Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!' she thought herself before turning her eyes towards the younger Naruto who continued to speak, trying to keep on convincing her that they were meant for each other. Their older selves holding hands after landing in the bridge was his latest evidence that they belonged together – him and Sakura, not Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura growled as she stopped when they were about to follow Sasuke out to the balcony. She spun around and said, while her right arm was pointing to him, and then to herself, and then back to Naruto, and then back to herself, "we never held hands." She then pointed towards the wall to her left, referring to the room where their unconscious selves were laid down on the tatami mats, "they held hands. And by the way, I can't think for the life of me why I, in any place and time, would even want to hold hands with you."

After saying that, it seemed as if a pin dropped. Everything went silent. Sakura could only hear the rapid beating of her heart as she panted while staring at the hurt expression on Naruto's face. She felt her chest rise and fall while Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wooden railing and looked out towards the large lake. Sakura's eyes tore themselves away from Naruto's eyes, which also looked away from her. Sakura's eyes landed on Tazuna and Inari who were about to enter the room with some drinks, instead they backed away and went back into the kitchen where the sounds made by Tsunami moving pots and pans around also stopped at the pink haired girl's outburst.

Sakura then looked back at Naruto who just stood there, his eyes still looking away from Sakura.

"I don't know what…" Sakura said before she stopped. The pink haired Genin took in a deep breath as she wondered what kind of a relationship, if any, existed between her older self and the older Naruto. The more she tried to wonder the possibilities of there being anything between herself and Naruto, the less reasons that she could think of to even hold hands with Naruto much less date him. She knew that her heart belonged to Sasuke, and that she would never let him go.

"I think we do belong together," Naruto whispered, his voice bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. She looked back towards Naruto, their eyes locked together as he continued, "I…"

"I don't think we belong together," Sakura said in a calm voice – she needed for this to stop. She needed to tell Naruto that he had no hope to be with her, that her heart belonged to Sasuke. No matter how much she, or rather her inner-self wanted to scream at Naruto, she knew she couldn't really be in any relationship with him.

She knew that, like it or not, the three of them were a team and they needed to work together for the foreseeable future.

'At least until we become Chuunin, then things will change and I cold go on more missions with Sasuke-kun… just me and him…'

Sakura couldn't have anyone coming between herself and Sasuke; especially Naruto who would be bugging her about destiny bringing them together, or asking her out on dates. Sakura took a deep breath before saying, while her arms hanging by her sides and her thumbs pressed against her dress and upper thigh, "Naruto, I don't love you."

"Sak…"

"Stop," Sakura, trying to keep calm, said whilst shaking her head, "please. Naruto, I don't love you. I… I won't ever have feelings for you the way you want. I can't." Sakura saw the hurt on his face, and a part of her told her to just stop it. But she knew that Naruto wouldn't stop bothering her, and she really wanted him to stop. She needed for him to stop. She couldn't let Ino or any of the other girls win Sasuke's heart. Especially Ino, "I can't give you what you want. So, I am asking you to stop, Naruto. Stop asking me out, stop insisting that the both of us are destined to be together, just…. Just stop."

"So, the teme gets a chance and I don't," Naruto whispered, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck, his voice tinged with hurt.

"We're a team and… and that's all we'll be Naruto… just teammates," Sakura whispered looking straight into Naruto's eyes, afraid that looking away would show Naruto how much she regretted what it was that she was saying. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that unless she was honest… he would never stop interfering in her own private mission to have Sasuke for herself, "I'll watch your back…" Once Sakura said that, she stopped talking upon hearing Tazuna, in the kitchen, scoff. The pink haired girl knew that she wasn't able to do anything to help Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke during the battle on the bridge. She knew that all she could do was stay with Tazuna to protect him. "We'll train together, we'll… we'll be professional and maybe go for the occasional ramen or.. or something… but there can't be an us. I don't love you, Naruto."

"But Sakura-ch…"

"I will not settle, Naruto," Sakura pressed inwards, her eyes locked onto his blue orbs, "I… I can't settle for you when…"

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto looked away and stepped back. Sakura could see a look of anguish on his face for a few seconds before his expression changed to that of a small smile.

"Naru…" Sakura was immediately interrupted before she could continue.

"I'm going to go train… you know, more tree walking for me," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head, and a wide grin on his face before taking another step back as Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, his back to the both of them, and then she looked back at Naruto.

"You know you can't go out there alone, and…"

"My clones can patrol the area in case there are more of Gato's goons around here," Naruto chuckled, waving his hands before a smile formed on his face. However, the smile on his face never reached his eyes which looked away from Sakura with a look of sadness before turning around and striding out of the room. Sakura watched him and walk hurriedly past the kitchen where she heard Tsunami call out for him.

"I'm just gonna get some training done, Tsunami-san," the blonde answered as Sakura looked away while Naruto waved at the three people in the kitchen before walking out of the front door. She then heard many popping sounds, indicating Naruto's activation of his Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu, before focusing on Tazuna, followed by Inari, stepping out of the kitchen with a frown on his face while Tsunami started cooking again.

"A bit cruel, don't you think, girl?" Tazuna said shaking his head in disbelief while Inari glared at her angrily before turning around and storming off out the front door.

"Dad!" Tsunami yelled out before Sakura could answer Tazuna, "please stay with Inari."

Tazuna frowned while looking towards Sakura, who was already looking away, her hands rolled into fists as she fought everything she had to go after Naruto and apologize. She couldn't do that, Sasuke and his love was too important. She needed him, and Sakura knew that he needed her. She watched the front door swing to a close behind Tazuna before she looked to her right, and at the wall that separated the room she was standing in and the kitchen.

Confident that she did what was best for her, Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke who still had his back towards her. Sakura told herself, essentially forced herself, to calm down as her mind came up with different scenarios on how to approach him.

Once such mental scenario had her screaming "Sasuke-kun!" before rushing to the balcony and hugging him before declaring her love for him. Again.

'Maybe that's what my older self did in the future… and it's still difficult to process that my older self is from the future.' Sakura began walking, 'anyway, maybe she did that, and drove Sasuke-kun away. So there was no other choice but to have a relationship with Naruto? Sounds unlikely but… maybe it's possible?' Sakura then sighed before continuing her thoughts while making her way towards the balcony, 'I have to play this right… Sasuke-kun said he wants to kill a certain man, and then restore his clan. So, what if I convince him to turn it around and restore his clan first before... before killing this person who wronged him.'

"I will tell you the same thing you told Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke said, without turning back, once Sakura reached the threshold to the balcony that jutted out over the water. She traced the Uchiha symbol on his shirt with her eyes before looking at the scowl on his face as he stared over his shoulder directly at her.

Sakura looked away and out at the lake in front of them before stepping out on the balcony. She took a few more steps and leaned on the railing as a cool breeze rushed through her pink hair. Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her before they looked away once she leaned on the wooden railing.

Sasuke

"I don't have any feelings for you that go beyond a simple teammate," Sasuke added. He glanced at Sakura putting her head down and counted down the seconds until she would begin to cry. 'Five,' he thought while mentally telling himself that that he didn't have time to appease any of the girls who were obsessed with him. In his opinion, they should channel that obsession into something more productive, such as training. Sasuke knew he needed to be stronger, and to do that, he already admitted to himself that he needed at least Naruto, who already showed some potential to get better, 'and when I finally beat Naruto, or whoever comes next after him, I can gauge myself.'

'Four.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'You're the weakest one of the two of us, Sakura,' Sasuke glanced at Sakura once again.

'Three.'

Sasuke looked out towards the lake, the two of them in silence as they stared out into the distance. And Sakura still didn't start crying. However, Sasuke did notice her hands gripping the wooden railing tightly.

'Two.'

Still no crying.

'One.'

And still no crying, much to Sasuke's surprise – although the boy didn't show it on his face.

'Zero.' Sasuke glanced at Sakura when she sniffled before turning her head away from him and wiping her eyes. 'And there she cries.' Sasuke shifted his eyes back towards the water as Sakura turned her body towards him and whispered.

"I… I will support you when you decide to go kill this man you're talking about," Sakura said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "but what will you do after you're done… what will you do after you've killed him?"

"I already told you and Naruto," Sasuke said as gentle waves licked against the concrete columns that held up the balcony over the water, "I will rebuild my clan."

"And if you die?" Sakura said. It was that sentence that cause Sasuke's sharingan to flare out in anger before he snapped his head towards Sakura, who gasped slightly before taking a short step back. She told herself that seeing Sasuke with the sharingan activated would take some getting used to, 'and I will get used to it.'

Sasuke snarled, "I will not die, not until HE is…"

"Rebuild your clan first," Sakura interjected after quickly recomposing herself as Sasuke's Sharingan faded. There was a bit of surprise etched on his face before he forced a neutral expression and turned his head away. The boy didn't say a word, instead letting Sakura continue to talk.

He listened as Sakura told him that there was a possibility, no matter how small, that he could die at any time; and Sasuke bit his lower lip in anger before he turned his head towards Sakura again and glared. He was about to repeat that he'll do everything he could to get stronger when Sakura said, "even I could die, or Naruto, or Sensei, or any of our friends. We could all die tomorrow, or the day after, or next month, or…"

"What's your point, Sakura," Sasuke hissed as he turned his body towards Sakura, his mind already counting down the time since Naruto left for training. He told himself that he should be training too, that he needed to pit himself against someone strong to determine how ready he was to beat Itachi. He was glaring at Sakura while thinking to himself that the girl was wasting his time, especially when she could be training as well.

A second later, Sakura stepped forward and then gently placed a hand on his left upper arm. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wondering what Sakura was trying to do. And then she spoke, "protecting someone you love makes you stronger, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke frowned before he was about to turn around and leave the balcony when Sakura stepped in front of him, her hand still on his arm.

"You should follow your own words to Naruto," Sasuke said looking down at the hand, and then back towards Sakura's face, "I'm not interested in you, Sakura. I'm not interested in the legion of loser girls who think they have affection for me because of my clan name and my circumstances. You're a teammate, and a teammate's job is to get stronger. And right now, you are the weakest one on this team."

Sasuke saw the look of hurt on Sakura's face. It lasted for a few seconds before it faded away, only to be overtaken with a look of determination.

"Then… then train with me," Sasuke looked on as Sakura continued, "we'll grow stronger together. We'll train together with Naruto, you know… and… and… and in the meantime just think about what I'm telling you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simply glared at Sakura.

"Having someone to love makes you want to get stronger to protect that person," Sakura said as Sasuke simply listened, "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I have for a very long time and… and I am willing to train as hard as I need to so that I can get stronger, just so that you would recognize me as the one who…"

Sasuke could see that Sakura was beginning to blush as she looked away slightly.

"Who what?" he asked, curious now about why Sakura was blushing.

"As the one who would eventually bear you the children you need to restart your clan." Sakura spoke rapidly, her blush increasing as she looked away after finishing what she wanted to say. Even Sasuke could feel a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked away from Sakura as well. He continued to look away while Sakura turned her head back towards him and said, "if… if you have a family to protect then… then that's a motivation to become stronger, Sasuke-kun. So… so please consider what I'm telling you. I will support you… I will watch your back… and Naruto's too and… and please, just think about what I said?"

"Hn," Sasuke, trying to mentally force the blush on his cheeks away, grunted as he twisted his arm from Sakura's grip before he put his hands into his pockets. He walked past her. Suddenly he stopped as Sakura turned, the girl now looking at the back on his head, as he said, "what's the point of rebuilding my clan now when all I'll be thinking about is the death of the man who killed everyone in it? What if he comes back and decides to kill any children I may have?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the determined look on Sakura's face, "have you thought about that?"

"You'll train hard, I'll train hard, I know Naruto will train hard, and we have our friends and a whole village behind us," Sakura said, her hands clasped together on her chest, "your children… hopefully our children…" Sasuke frowned at the look of hope on Sakura's face as she continued, "will be safe. Sasuke-kun, we'll work together to bring that man to…"

"This is my fight, Sakura," Sasuke said, however, in the back of his mind, a part of him agreed with what Sakura had been saying. That if he should somehow die, then the clan would die with him. The Uchiha would be extinct. And that thought was the first clink in his armour… but Sasuke pushed that thought aside as he then began walking away into the large room, "there's no 'we'. It's just me, and…."

"What did Kakashi sensei teach us about teamwork?" Sakura said, taking a step back as Sasuke stopped again, "how can we let you fight this man on your own without being called lower than trash?"

Sasuke looked away from Sakura and then began walking towards the large room. Crossing the threshold, Sasuke looked over his shoulder and said, with cheeks that were blushing, "if you mean what you say, then train harder. I don't know if you realized it or not, but you could have been already training if you hadn't been talking to me all this time."

"I.. I know," Sakura nodded her head, "but it was something that needed to be said, Sasuke-kun."

"Then we should join Naruto," Sasuke said as he made his way towards the front door, "you should talk to sensei, tell him that we're heading out and will be back in an hour."

Sakura could only nod her head as she watched Sasuke walking towards the front door while she made her way to the door where Kakashi was still checking the older versions of Naruto and herself. As she stepped in front of the room's door, Sakura imagined being wedded to Sasuke while her bitter rival, Ino, was sobbing loudly that she should have been the Uchiha's wife. Sakura had a small smile on her face as she knocked on the door before telling Kakashi that she, Sasuke, and Naruto were going for some training.

In the meantime, as Sasuke stepped out of Tazuna's home, he had to admit that everything Sakura said seemed to make sense. And all Sasuke could do was mentally tell himself that he had some thinking to do.

**Tsunade, now.**

Tsunade followed Tsunami into the modest home, Shizune closing the door behind her. Tsunami led the two of them into the living room, walking past the kitchen which was facing the foyer where they took off their shoes, and the front door. It was upon entering the living room that Tsunade laid her eyes on the people sitting around a table looking back up at her; a child wearing a blue and white pin-stripe hat looked back over his shoulder with the tail end of a fish hanging of the side of his mouth, next to the boy was an old man drinking beer who stood up as Tsunami explained she was going to get Kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes then shifted, and her heart jumped at the sight of the young Naruto who was looking back up her with curiosity on his face as he chewed on some rice he popped into his mouth just as she entered the room. Tsunade gave a small smile before nodding her head at Naruto, who gulped down the rice before giving her a small smile; and then she looked over at the young Sakura… the pink haired girl was just as Tsunade remembered when she first became her apprentice.

However, Tsunade could sense there was something wrong from their body language… the biggest give-away was that Naruto seemed to relax a bit more when he looked up at her whereas earlier he had been tensed up while sitting next to Sakura.

'Or it could be just my imagination,' Tsunade thought to herself before her eyes focused on the Uchiha, and she did everything in her power to keep the small smile on her face as she nodded her head. The boy who had caused so much trouble for her village, who had broken both Sakura and Naruto, was here sitting next to Sakura. The girl was sitting closer to the Uchiha than Naruto, and a part of Tsunade was unhappy with that given the boy's future S-Rank Missing Nin status.

Her eyes shifting away from Sasuke to the man with grey hair approaching her, she nodded her head as he said, "my name is Tazuna. Welcome… sorry, you are?"

"My name is…"

"Tsunade-sama?" a male voice asked. Tsunade heard the gasp from Sakura before Naruto leaned sideways and whispered towards the pinkette if Tsunade was anyone important. The Sannin ignored the three Genin and turned towards the grey haired Jonin who was walking towards them with Tsunami by his side, "I… I don't understand how or… why are you here?"

"Tsunade-sama of the Legendary Sannin?" Sakura asked, her voice pitch higher in surprise, while Sasuke stared at the woman and Naruto's question was ignored. Naruto was still confused as he scratched his cheeks; he supposed that Sakura's surprised statement was the answer he was looking for, but he still had many questions. For example, he had no idea who the Legendary Sannin were as he made a mental note to ask Sakura later.

'Or maybe I'll ask Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he looked up at the young woman with the large chest, 'I don't want to get screamed at again.' Naruto's eyes then went towards the younger dark haired woman and the pig she was holding. Naruto didn't really know what to ask about the pig. All he did was sigh, reminding himself to ask Sasuke later, 'or I'll just ask Shikamaru later. Yeah, maybe that's the best thing to do. Shikamaru would know.' It was then that Naruto realized he missed something. His eyes went back to Tsunade's forehead, and his eye narrowed at the familiarity of it with the one on the Older Sakura.

Tsunade turned her head towards the younger Sakura and nodded her head before turning towards Naruto who said that she had the same seal as the Older Sakura in the other room.

"Naruto, that was supposed to be a secret, dumbass," Sasuke said as Sakura slapped the back of his head.

"Baka!" Sakura exclaimed to say, as Tsunade sighed before turning back towards Kakashi who was looking back at her with suspicion. She didn't blame the Jonin for his suspicions, after all it was his job to not only teach his Genin, but to protect them as well. And the arrival of a stranger, even one who was a Sannin, would be something so unexpected that it bordered on suspicious.

Tsunade turned back towards Shizune and told her to stay by her side before she turned back towards Kakashi again.

"I assume you already know my apprentice Shizune," Tsunade said as Shizune blushed before bowing her head towards Kakashi.

She then lifted her head back up before saying, "Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nodded his head at Shizune before his eye shifted towards Tsunade, who then continued to speak.

"A few hours ago, I was in a nearby gambling town," Tsunade said, and it was something that Tazuna confirmed before adding that many of the villagers used to go to that town for gambling and prostitution.

"Ewww," Inari and the others shivered, even Sasuke.

Tsunade then continued after that little interruption, "so imagine my surprise when I suddenly had memories form in my head of an older Naruto and Sakura falling through the sky towards the unfinished bridge out there."

Shizune was confused as she stared at Tsunade before whispering, "Tsunade-sama? What are you talking about?" It was just then that she noticed Kakashi tensing up.

Tsunade stared at the surprised look on Kakashi's face as she continued, "I know the older versions of Naruto and Sakura are here, Kakashi. And I need to know if they're okay. I… I need to know what happened?"

"Wait," Kakashi narrowed his eye at the blonde woman while the others whispered among themselves at what Tsunade just said, "Tsunade-sama… are you saying that… I mean…" He then shook his head before taking a deep breath, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I need to see them, Kakashi," Tsunade said as the Genin and everyone else looked on, "what happened when they hit the ground? Were they injured? When I saw them, they were falling, and I heard them screaming so… so how did they survive?" Tsunade took one step forward and asked, hopeful that the answer will be a positive one, "are they alive, Kakashi?"

Tsunade could see Kakashi hesitate for just a moment before he breathed out and then nodded his head. And Tsunade felt at peace that the two of them, her future subordinates, were safe and sound. However, she still wanted to know how they made it down safe, and figured that was a question the two of them could answer. Once Kakashi said that he would take her to them, Tsunade nodded her head before telling Shizune to join them.

"The rest of you," Kakashi said looking over at Naruto and the others, "stay here." He then turned to Naruto, "S-Rank secrets, Naruto. I'll excuse this mistake as excitement on your part just this once. Don't do it again."

Naruto gulped at the serious expression on Kakashi's masked face before he nodded his head. He then smiled under his mask before putting his hands on his waist and saying, "a Hokage knows to not reveal information that is supposed to be secret, Naruto. Understand?"

Naruto nodded his head in the affirmative before Kakashi turned towards her, "I think we have a lot of things that need to be talked about, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded her head before she, Shizune, and Tonton were led to another room where the older Naruto and Sakura were laid down on Tatami mats. Tsunade took in a deep breath before she walked into the room following Kakashi, her eyes on the two teens.

"Naruto, Sakura. You brats, what did you two do?" Tsunade said looking down at the two of them as she walked around Naruto and was about to kneel between them while Shizune gaped at the sight of the two teenagers; two teens who looked so much like two of the three children in the living room. Tsunade glanced at Shizune who was particularly focused on the seal on Sakura's forehead while Kakashi closed the door behind him.

"Tsunade-sama," the girl said kneeling next to Sakura, "this seal is just like your Strength of a Hundred Seal."

"That's because it is," Tsunade said as she began a medical examination that started with Sakura since she knew that the Kyuubi would be dealing with whatever injuries befell Naruto. She glanced at the surprise on Shizune's face before her eyes shifted towards Kakashi who was staring back at her. Tsunade then looked back down at Sakura as she placed her hand on the side of her neck, "this older Haruno Sakura is my second apprentice after you, Shizune."

"But… but that's not possible, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said while Tonton oinked his agreement, "I was with you, by your side the whole time we were together and… and I never saw you take on another apprentice."

"You're right, Shizune," Tsunade said before nodding her head as she placed a hand on Sakura's forehead before whispering, "Chakra Exhaustion, but she's recovering." Tsunade then sighed before looking back towards Shizune, "I asked you to believe me because what I am about to say may seem impossible, but…" Tsunade looked over at Kakashi, "I'm guessing Kakashi has already deduced it, correct?"

"When all other explanations are taken out of the equation, then the impossible has to be the truth," Kakashi said, "Tsunade-sama…. I don't know how but… but you're from the same future as these older versions of Naruto and Sakura, aren't you?"

"What?!" Shizune exclaimed while Tonton oinked loudly in surprise.

Tsunade nodded at Kakashi as she added, "and believe me when I tell you that I have no idea how I'm here." Tsunade then looked over at the surprised, and a little worried, Shizune before looking down at her pink haired apprentice. Tsunade took in her injuries before her eyes focused on Sakura's torn sleeve and the acid burn. The future Godaime gingerly brushed her fingers against the raised scar tissue and whispered, "how did this happen?" Tsunade shook her head before looking over at Naruto who was already healing nicely.

Tsunade then made some hand seals before placing the palm of her hand on the space between Naruto and Sakura. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Two small slugs appeared in a puff of smoke before they were picked up by Tsunade and each placed on Naruto and Sakura's chests, "Katsuyu, begin transferring some of my chakra to these two until they awake. Once they do, then dispel."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama," the two slugs said as Tsunade remained kneeling on the floor between the two teens and looked up at Kakashi and Shizune, both of whom were speechless.

"I won't tell you everything," Tsunade said shaking her head as she motioned for the two to take a seat on the floor, "there are some things that I simply don't know, or things that can only be said to the Sandaime, 'especially about that bastard Obito.' Tsunade sighed before continuing, "To be honest, I'd rather tell the Hokage this in person, but I'm guessing the two…" Tsunade then looked over at Tonton, "sorry, Tonton. I meant that I'm sure the three of you, want an explanation."

"Yes," Kakashi said while Shizune was simply staring at Tsunade with confusion on her face.

"If this is the mission to the Land of Waves, then that means the…" Tsunade stopped. There were a lot of think that she could touch on, but felt that the Fourth War would be a good place to start, at least for now. When they returned to Konoha, she could have the Yamanaka clan use their technique to broadcast their memories to the Hokage and the Elders, 'we need to deal with that traitorous Danzo first.' But for now, Tsunade decided to give them some limited information, "in about five years, there will be another war."

"Tsunade-sama, you're…"

Shizune stopped talking at the glare from Tsunade. She closed her lips, preventing herself from saying that what Tsunade just revealed was ridiculous. Instead, the assistant to the future Godaime Hokage looked over at the older Sakura, and then she thought about the younger version sitting out in the living room. The two looked so similar, and the seal on the older girl was the Strength of A Hundred seal… Tsunade herself confirmed it.

'But still…' Shizune thought to herself as she glanced at Kakashi who was waiting on Tsunade to continue. Shizune looked away and back towards Tsunade, "sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"Having these new memories… or old memories… I suppose, is strange for me too, Shizune," Tsunade said shaking her head while rubbing her left temple, "I need for you to trust me, because what's coming is… is deadly." Tsunade then turned towards Kakashi, "in the future I'm from, I am the Godaime Hokage."

That put looks of surprise on Kakashi, Shizune, and Tonton; especially the last two since they knew Tsunade would never have gone back to Konoha for anything. And that included becoming the Hokage.

"The Godaime?" Kakashi was stunned,

"EEEEEEEEH?" Shizune cried out in surprise.

Tsunade waved their reactions off before continuing while looking down at Naruto, a small smile on her face, "I would never have come back if not for this idiot."

Kakashi glanced at the older Naruto, and then back up at Tsunade who placed a hand gently on his forehead. He guessed that if Tsunade had become the Hokage, then that meant the Sandaime was either dead or retired. He wondered, as did Shizune and Tonton, what role Naruto played in Tsunade's return to the village and her ascension to Hokage. But they could guess that was a question for another time as Tsunade continued to speak about the future.

"For the first time in living memory, the five Kage combined the forces of all our villages to fight for humanity against Uchiha Madara..."

"Uchiha Madara?" Kakashi was even more stunned now, "one of the founders of Konoha? But, he's dead… he's been dead for a long time. The Shodai…"

"He was an Edo Tensei, and believe me…." She then looked up while recalling the battle where she was cut in half, "if it wasn't for Katsuyu and that snake Orochimaru, I would have died after he ploughed through the Kages and cut me in half." Tsunade pressed her lips together at the surprise on the faces of Kakashi, Shizune, and Tonton. "Anyway," Tsunade continued as she looked down at the unconscious Sakura and Naruto, "it was all five villages against a powerful enemy, Kakashi. I can't give you the details without talking to the Sandaime since… well… it deals with a few S-Ranked secrets." Tsunade looked at Kakashi once again, "know that Uchiha Madara wasn't the only one we fought."

"But…"

Tsunade looked down at Naruto and Sakura before sighing, "in the end, if these two are here, then I can only guess that we lost." Tsunade remembered looking up at the red sharingan reflected on the moon before she was over taken by darkness, and then a moment later, she saw Naruto and Sakura in that blue and white tunnel before following the screaming teens down towards the Land of Waves, "the last thing I remembered was Naruto, Sakura, you, and Sasuke fighting the enemy before everything became dark. And now I'm back here, Naruto and Sakura are back here. The Uchiha's not back here and…"

"Ummm…"

Tsunade stopped speaking upon hearing the groan from Naruto. She looked down over at the blonde while Kakashi was staring at Tsunade. The masked man was thinking to himself that Tsunade's voice was filled with contempt when he mentioned Sasuke's clan name. At first, he thought it had something to do with the old enmity between the Senju and the Uchiha, but he pushed that aside quickly. He remembered the look of contempt and anger she tried to hide earlier when she smiled and nodded her head at Sasuke.

'What was that about?' Kakashi thought before turning towards Naruto who was rolling his head from side to side.

"Brat," Tsunade whispered, placed a hand on the side of his head as the Katsuyu on his chest dispelled, "Naruto, can you hear me?"

Tsunade saw Naruto slowly opening his eyes, before closing them again while licking his lips. Her heart was racing as she shifted her eyes towards his chest so that she could see it expand and contract before looking back towards his whiskered face. Tsunade was about to call his name once again, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

Naruto (Older)

"Baa-chan," he whispered, opening his eyes slowly once again as he looked straight back at her, a look of confusion forming on his face.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Tsunade replied, a small smile on her face as Kakashi and Shizune looked at each other before turning back towards Tsunade and Naruto; two people they were certain had never met.

Naruto chuckled before saying in a tired voice, "please, you're over sixty… or is it seventy. You're a Baa-chan."

"Brat," Tsunade chuckled, placing her hand on Naruto's forehead before continuing, "Naruto, I know you're exhausted, but I need to know..."

"Sakura-chan? Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered looking up at Tsunade, his eyes widening open, before he turned his head to the side and saw both Kakashi and Shizune, as well as Tonton, looking back at him. "Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-neechan…" Naruto was surprised at the presence of Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton since there was no way they could be in the Land of Waves in the first place. But his mind was focused on Sakura as his head turned to the other side and his eyes shifted towards the pink haired teen lying next to him.

'Sakura-chan,' he thought as he watched the girl with her eyes closed, her chest expanding and contracting while the small fist sized slug was glowing green. 'Oh God, she's so beautiful.' Naruto turned his head towards Tsunade once again while he started to feel the rest of his body… he had been feeling numb until now, so having feeling back in his limbs was a welcome relief, "how… how are you and Shizune-neechan here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tsunade answered in a gentle voice, "the last thing I remember was darkness covering over me, and then I find myself staring down at the two of you falling down towards the bridge. I remember flying though the air and then entering my own body… which still sounds so ridiculous."

Tsunade then sighed at Naruto narrowing his eyes, 'he's suspicious. Good.' Tsunade then added, "I remember everything. I read the report on the Land of Waves mission, I wasn't here the first time. I remember the challenge I issued the day you and Jiraira found me. You restored my faith in the Hokage position, remember." Naruto then released the breath he was holding, the boy assured that Tsunade was who he thought she was supposed to be.

"How about Shizune-neechan?" Naruto turned his head towards Shizune who nervously waved her hand, "do you remember?" Shizune shook her head.

"It seems she doesn't remember," Tsunade said as she turned her head to look at Shizune, and then back towards Kakashi, and then back to Naruto, "I know you're tired, Naruto, but can you tell me what happened?"

"We failed, Baa-chan," Naruto whispered as he stared directly into Tsunade's eyes, before he turned his head towards Sakura once again. He could feel his arms already, and so he willed his arm to move towards Sakura's hands, "but I need to talk to Sakura-chan. She.. she had a plan… we need to…" Naruto felt eyes on him as his finger's brushed Sakura's hand lying on the mat. He then tore his eyes away from the profile of her face and back towards Tsunade, "we were supposed to look for you before making our way back to Konoha."

"Here I am," Tsunade whispered, her eyes glancing down at Naruto's fingers brushing the top of Sakura's hand. Her eyes shifted back to Naruto's face with a raised eyebrow, "what are you doing, brat?"

"Sakura-chan shared her chakra with me," Naruto whispered turning his head away from Tsunade towards Sakura's profile with Kakashi and Shizune looking on from the other side, "she released the seal on her forehead and transferred some of her chakra since Kurama was weakened…"

"Kurama?" Kakashi asked.

"My…" Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi just as he had a flash of memory where he was kneeling on the ground holding onto Kakashi's hand while the latter's body was slowly turning to dust. Naruto recalled tears going down his cheeks as Kakashi gave him an eye smile before saying he was proud of Team Seven working together once again, and that he would see them in the purelands, along with Sasuke, Obito, Minato, Jiraiya, and Kushina. That memory fading away, Naruto found himself back in Tazuna's home, and he could feel wetness gathering as he stared at Kakashi before he looked away and brought his left hand up to wipe his eyes, "sorry, Kakashi-Sensei, I just saw you die so…"

Tsunade glanced up at Kakashi who was speechless. His eyes met hers before looking back at Naruto.

"Before Sakura slipped into unconsciousness," Kakashi said, "she said she was glad to see me alive."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Dead," Naruto whispered, his cheeks now dry of tears after wiping them away with his left hand, "anyway, my… well… my tenant…"

"Tenant?" Shizune said as she looked at Kakashi, and then at Tsunade, and then at Naruto, "what…"

"The Third's Law is still in effect, Naruto," Tsunade said, "you can tell Shizune about… well… you know… But Kakashi and I can't. But we can wait until later for that."

Just before Naruto was about to tell Shizune that he was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, there was a groan from Sakura's lips just as Katsuyu popped away.

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura," both Kakashi and Tsunade said as the pink haired teen slowly opened her eyes. Jade orbs landed on brown and there was an audible gasp.

"Shishou?" Sakura whispered at Tsunade before she turned her head to her side and saw Kakashi and Shizune, and then to the other side towards Naruto who was looking back at her. Sakura saw the nervous smile on his face; unknown to Sakura, he was remembering the conversation about the beating he would be getting over the remark about her forehead. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before looking up at Tsunade, her mind swirling with questions about Tsunade's presence in the Land of Waves when she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. "What are you doing here?"

"First, I'm glad that the both of you are alright," Tsunade said looking down at Sakura before her eyes went towards Naruto, and then back to Sakura, "second, I too would like to know what I'm doing here since the last thing I remember was…"

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said, interrupting the blonde woman, "I know you, Kakashi-sensei, and Shizune-senpai have a lot of questions for us," Sakura took a deep breath before continuing, "but before we answer any questions, may I speak to Naruto alone?"

"Alone?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

"Alone?" Naruto said, a tinge of fear on his voice as Sakura turned her head towards him and narrowed her eyes. He gulped before a chill ran up and down his spine as, in the back of his mind, Kurama chuckled while lightly sleeping, "now?"

"Or would you prefer it when I can actually move my arms and pound you into Naruto paste," Sakura's left eyebrow twitched.

"Now is good," Naruto squeaked as he recalled Kurama saying he would be beaten up by Sakura. However, since she couldn't move her arms fully, Naruto thought it best not to wait until she could, 'a Ninja takes all the advantages he or she can get. And I do not want to be beaten up by Sakura-chan.'

"And this is something you couldn't speak about in front of us?" Kakashi asked, his curiosity piqued. 'What are they hiding?'

"What is this about, Naruto, Sakura?" Tsunade beat Kakashi to the question, her voice stern, "somehow we've come to the past and you want to talk to each other about… what?"

"A prank," Sakura said as she glared at Naruto while Tsunade narrowed her eyes, as did Kakashi and Shizune, while Tonton made a quizzical 'oink'. Tsunade then looked up at Kakashi and Shizune, her face etched with confusion before looking back down at the two teens looking at each other.

"That was not a prank, Sakura-chan." Naruto was in disbelief that Sakura could even think he'd prank her, "it was real, and…"

"Then why didn't you come to me as you… why did you come to me as Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded to know, the both of them already forgetting that there were three others in the room as they stared at each other. It was as if they were in their own little world, "Naruto, you just came to me that day under the tree when I was feeling low and… and you said that… and…"

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked before turning to Naruto and growled, "what did you do?"

"I… I… wait, I thought Sakura-chan asked for some privacy!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned his head towards Tsunade. The boy could feel the arm he lifted towards the Slug Princess. He pointed at her before exclaiming it was a private conversation.

And before anyone could answer, Naruto turned to Sakura and continued, "I did tell you it was a joke."

"No you didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Naruto! You didn't tell me it was a joke!" she hissed low. She then closed her eyes and shook her head, "tell me the truth, was it a prank? Or did you really mean what you said?"

Kakashi and the others had questioning looks now, but although they needed to know what happened in the future, they still wanted to know what it was that Naruto did to make Sakura so angry.

"I meant what I said," Naruto answered, "Sakura'chan, I told you, while I was Sasuke, that what I, as Sasuke, said was something I… I mean me as Naruto… would say!" Naruto slightly raised his voice since he knew he needed to defend himself. He recalled saying that it was only something 'Naruto would say'.

Sakura then whispered "you baka! I thought Sasuke-kun was only being coy!"

"Wha…. I… I wasn't being…"

"I didn't know it was you, you dummy!" Sakura exclaimed. Her loud voice travelled through the thin walls and reached the ears of the people in the living room. The words hit the ears of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke – the latter two who turned to a genuinely confused Naruto.

"What did you do?" the younger Sakura hissed while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what they're talking about," the younger Naruto whispered as he looked at Sakura, and then he shifted his eyes to the spot where Sasuke had been sitting. Until now, that is. Naruto saw the dark haired boy tip-toeing down the hallway with Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami… all of them wanting to know what it was that had the older Sakura yelling at who they presumed was the older Naruto. The younger Naruto motioned at Sakura towards Tsunami walking into the hallway, and the two of them quickly, but silently, got up and tip-toed into the hallway where Sasuke already was crouching next to the door.

Inside the room, the older Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She opened her eyes once again, looked into Naruto's blue orbs, and her heart raced. Her anger slowly faded away as she realized Naruto really meant what he had said, even if it was under a henge.

"I didn't know how you would act if it was me," the Older Naruto said while Tsunade got up to her feet, "I thought if I came to you henged as Sasuke, then maybe I'd know how you… you know… really felt about me."

The younger Sakura and Naruto reached the door at that point, and the two of them froze. Sakura looked at Sasuke who pointed at himself and shook his head before nodding at Naruto. The younger Sakura then turned her head towards Naruto when the older version said, "and I meant what I said, 'ttebayo."

Sakura took in a deep breath as she imagined Naruto being the one who told her about her forehead. She was wondering what she would do if she was younger again, she wondered how she would act if Naruto appeared as himself that day. The truth was she didn't know. What she know what that day was the defining moment when she realized Sasuke had a soft, romantic spot underneath his cold and calm exterior; that was the day that Sakura's crush turned to love.

'And it was Naruto the whole time,' she thought before saying, "baka, that day… the things that I thought Sasuke said? Those words confirmed to me that he was a person who… who deep down… loved me."

"Oh," Naruto said, his eyes widened.

"Oh," Tsunade and Kakashi whispered.

And both Shizune and Tonton remained confused.

At overhearing that confession, the younger Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto had a nervous smile on his face, a smile that vanished at the look of anger on the younger Sakura's face.

"How could you do that to me? How could you make a fool out of me?" the younger Sakura hissed before she stormed past the whiskered blonde who stood frozen still. He stared at the spot where Sakura was once standing, and then looked away towards Sasuke who was staring at the door. Naruto then saw the looks of pity from Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami before he turned and began walking away. He didn't see Sasuke close his eyes and shake his head; nor did he stop to glance at Sakura crying softly on the balcony in the living room – her back was to him.

Instead, all the younger Naruto did was walk out the front door as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Back in the room, Tsunade walked towards Kakashi, Shizune, and Tonton while the two teens were staring at each other, "Kakashi, Shizune, I guess it would be best to drink some tea while these two talk through their angsty issues. I'd like their minds to be free of any lingering thoughts about whatever's going on between them before they can fill in some of the blank spots in my memory."

Kakashi nodded his head before he left the room with Tsunade, followed by both Shizune and Tonton. The hall outside the door completely empty now; the eavesdroppers rushed off back into the living room. Kakashi and the others made their way to the living room where they saw Tazuna and his family were seated around the table while Sasuke was leaning his back against the wall. They then saw Sakura walking back into the room, her eyes were red and puffy, tear trails were still visible no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

They saw her sitting next to Sasuke while staring at the floor.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, noticing that the blonde was missing.

"Ummm…" Tazuna rubbed his chin just before Sasuke interrupted him.

"We kind of overheard bits of what the older Naruto and Sakura were saying," Sasuke said before sighing, "Naruto's outside."

"We should really talk about you guys following orders," Kakashi said, eyeing Sasuke and then Sakura before shaking his head, 'the incident the older Sakura and Naruto were talking about must have already happened, and Sakura is feeling humiliated.' He then glanced at Tsunade who shook her head before turning and walking out the front door, telling both Shizune and Tonton to stay in the house.

Tsunade, just before reaching the front door, stopped and looked over her shoulder at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. She sighed, hopeful that what happened to Team Seven in her future didn't happen to this one.

"Kakashi, I'll talk to Naruto and then bring him back," Tsunade said, "I'll leave Shizune and Tonton here. Shizune's one of my apprentices, if you need anyone healed then she's your girl." Shizune blushed at the compliment as Tazuna stood up slowly while saying that some of the construction workers were injured, and that they were short on doctor.

"The faster we can get them healed, the faster we can finish this bridge," Tazuna said.

Tsunade nodded her head before looking over to Shizune, "if Sakura and Sasuke need healing, then heal them. Once you're done, start triage protocols."

"Understood," Shizune said nodding her head before looking over at Tazuna, "I'll need an area to begin work."

Tazuna nodded his head, a wide smile on his face.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said, "I know it's not in your mission parameters, but like Tazuna-san said… the faster they heal, the faster this bridge is done, and the faster we'll accompany you to Konoha."

"I'll have Sasuke guard Shizune," Kakashi said, "Sakura and Naruto…"

"Sensei, I…"

"Sakura will guard Tazuna's family, just in case," Kakashi said, cutting off the younger Sakura, "I'll have Naruto set up his clones to guard any makeshift infirmary."

"I'll get him back here after I talk to him," Tsunade said before she shunshined away.

"Tazuna-san, if you'd please…" Shizune bowed, "I would like to begin work immediately."

At the same time that Shizune followed Tazuna and Inari, and Kakashi spoke with both Sakura and Sasuke on their duties.

While of that was happening, back in the other room, the older Naruto and Sakura were speaking.

"Naruto, every time I saw Sasuke-kun, I was reminded of those words," Sakura said in a gentle voice as Naruto looked on, "I…" she took a deep breath and then continued, "I thought he accepted me and my biggest flaw… my forehead." She then chuckled, "that was him acknowledging me, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, unsure what to say next.

"Did you really mean what you said? Was it a joke? A prank?"

"Maybe I could have done it better but… no, it wasn't a prank," Naruto whispered as a smiled formed on Sakura's face.

Sakura took in a deep breath again before saying, "everything that happened later, was because I was reminded of those words. I thought I could keep him in Konoha because I thought deep down he loved me, I thought I could convince him to take me with him because I thought deep down he loved me…"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said in surprise. He didn't know that Sakura offered to leave the village with Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head while saying, "it wasn't my proudest moment." She stared at Naruto, tears welling into her eyes as she continued, "those words he said echoed in my head that day at Konoha main entrance. The day I came to you and the retrieval team blubbering like a fool and…"

"You were not a fool," Naruto said shaking his head, "you…"

"Those words were in my head when I begged you to bring Sasuke-kun back," Sakura had tears going down her cheeks now, "those were the words that had you make that promise of a lifetime."

"Sak…"

"That promise you made was for me," Sakura said, "later on, you wanted to bring Sasuke-kun for you… for us… but that first promise was for me." Sakura closed her eyes and whispered, "Sai was right, that promise was like a poison that… that was…"

"Sakura-chan, you're wrong," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Am I?" Sakura asked, "Naruto…"

"You're wrong," Naruto whispered, "I would have still gone on the mission to bring him back, even if you didn't ask me to bring him back."

Sakura shook her head, realizing that Naruto was correct. He still would have gone to retrieve Sasuke. He still would have gotten injured at the Valley of the End. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling while feeling Naruto looking at her.

"What would you have done if I came to you as me? What if I was the one who said that you have a charming forehead and that I wanted to kiss it?"

Sakura turned towards Naruto after he finished the question, and looked straight into his eyes. The truth was that Sakura still didn't know what she would have done. It wasn't as if her feelings for Sasuke would have gone away just like that, but would her feelings for Naruto have begun then and there? Could a part of her heart have been given away to the blonde much earlier?

"I know the kind of girl I was then, Naruto," Sakura knew she needed to be honest with Naruto, "I think I would have knocked you out for pretending to be Sasuke-kun…" she saw Naruto flinch as he looked away, "but I'd also know that you acknowledge me for my faults." She smiled as Naruto turned his head and looked back into her eyes, "I honestly don't know what would have happened, but what I hope would have happened is that I'd start keeping a place for you in my heart. Maybe I wouldn't have been so obsessed with Sasuke-kun, or…"

"Great, It's my fault," Naruto whined while Sakura chuckled.

"I would have still been obsessed with him, I guess," Sakura stated, "maybe not as much. Maybe I'd have encouraged you more."

"Which may mean you'd hit me more," Naruto chuckled.

"To keep you in line and stop you from saying, or doing, stupid things?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, "you bet."

Naruto chuckled before he continued to stare at Sakura.

"When I almost killed Sasuke-kun at the land of Iron," Sakura said, "my Kunai was inches away when I remembered what he said… or what you said… it made me believe there was still good in him."

Naruto remembered that day very well. How could he forget? It was the day Sakura lied about loving him. He was about to ask if she really meant what she said, but the pink haired girl spoke first, "I thought declaring my love for him again would bring those feelings… the ones I thought he had for me… back." Sakura then looked away, "I remember how upset you were when I said that, Naruto. I can never fix that… but…"

"Did you mean it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, surprising the pink haired girl, "when you confessed you loved me, did you mean it? Or did you really lie? Or did you lie about the lie?"

"Naru.."

"It won't change my feelings for you," Naruto whispered as Sakura looked on, "I still love you. I loved you the first time we met, and I know my feelings will be the same the day we die."

"Do you think I lied?" Sakura asked gently as she remembered the anger on Naruto's face when he said  _"I hate people who lie to themselves"_  back in the Land of Iron.

Naruto thought back to that day as their surroundings changed. The two of them were now standing under falling snow with a cold breeze causing their capes to flutter sideways. At that moment, it was only Naruto and Sakura standing under the snow. There were no witnesses, just two teenagers; one having made a declaration of love and the other standing opposite her.

"I don't know…" Naruto whispered as he stared at Sakura, snow landing on her pink hair as they stood on the layer of snow, "my gut told me that you were lying. And so…"

Sakura took a step forward, closing the gap between them as the snow continued to fall from the grey coloured skies above. Her green eyes were locked onto Naruto's deep blues as she said, "my first thoughts were about the pain I caused you. That promise…"

"Sak.."

"Let me finish, Naruto," Sakura whispered. The two were silent for a few seconds before Naruto nodded his head. Sakura took in a deep breath and then spoke, "Sai was kind of correct. That promise was like poison, but it also pushed you. I imagine that crying girl at the gate begging you also pushed you along." Sakura just stared at Naruto as she traced his whisker marks with her eyes before locking back onto his blue orbs, "on the way here, I knew what you wanted to hear from me. Three words that I thought would help ease your pain, and we could go back home. Three words that I hope would help heal the pain I was responsible for causing when I made you make that promise"

"I love you," Naruto repeated those three words.

Sakura nodded and then said, "I never counted on the possibility that you would want Sasuke-kun back for your own reasons, Naruto. And that was my mistake." Sakura looked away and down towards the drifting snow, "I made a lot of mistakes. So many, many mistakes." She then looked back up into Naruto's eyes, "when you said that you hate people who lie to themselves, it broke my heart."

Naruto looked away, as did Sakura who continued, "I thought that I wouldn't be affected since I… I said what I thought you wanted to hear. Then… then, when you said that, my heart broke. At first I didn't know why… but when we were facing Kaguya at the end…" Sakura took another step forward, her sandals crunching he snow beneath their feet. She raised both arms and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hands, "when I thought we were about to die, I saw my life flash by in a single second. Every single moment of every second, hour, day, week, month, and year. It flashed by just like that."

Naruto gulped. The boy wanted to say something, Sakura was sure of it as the condensation, caused by the exhalation of her breath, brushed against his chin. But she powered through.

"As my life flashed before my eyes," Sakura said, "I realized why my heart broke. I began admiring you then… I began admiring you from the moment I saw you never give up against Zabuza… do you remember? When you went back for your forehead protector?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered.

"It wasn't romantic love," Sakura clarified as Naruto looked on, "but that admiration grew over time. And like I told you already, you started taking places in my heart that were reserved for Sasuke-kun. It took the end of the world for me to realize it, Naruto." Sakura and Naruto interlocked their fingers together, "it took the end of the world for me to realize that I meant the words 'I love you' that day. That I love my blonde baka."

"Hey," Naruto whined at being called 'Baka' as Sakura chuckled. She closed her eyes, as did Naruto, and the two found themselves lying back on the tatami mats in Tazuna's home. They were still looking at each other, their hands over one another, the fingers inter-twined.

Sakura saw Naruto smile before he whispered, "I know I'll be second to Sasuke and…" Sakura was about to say something, but Naruto asked her gently to hold off, "I'm just glad that… I mean I'm not glad that…" Naruto then sighed, "what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad even if I have less than half of your heart reserved for me 'ttbayo. I know you will always love Sasuke."

"Baka," Sakura whispered with a deadpan expression, "that was a really bad pick up line."

"Hey," Naruto whined as Sakura started to chuckle, "I'm not exactly the greatest when it comes to this stuff."

"It's new for me too," Sakura whispered, her eyes full of mirth as she stared at the blonde next to her.

"Soooooooo…." Naruto drawled before speaking with a quizzical look on his face, "maybe we can go on a date?"

"Surprise me," she whispered before she had a smile on her face. She watched Naruto smile in contentment before she closed her eyes and whispered, "Naruto."

"Ummm?"

"Why didn't you kiss my forehead back then?" Sakura asked as Naruto started to nervously chuckle. The boy could hear Kurama goading him on in the back of his mind.

" **Yes, Naruto. Why didn't you kiss her? Was there a problem?"** Kurama bellowed before he began laughing as sweat gathered on Naruto's forehead.

"I… Ummmm… well…" Naruto then sighed, "I had some bad milk that morning so…."

And Kurama laughed out loud. It took Sakura some time to realize what Naruto meant before she started giggling too. In between the giggles she struggled to speak, "so… so… oh God…" Sakura laughed out loud while Naruto simply stared at the pink haired girl, "that.. that's why… that why you were holding your stomach and… and feeling sick…" She laughed for a few more seconds, tears coming out of her eyes. It would be a few seconds later that she stopped laughing, and looked on as Naruto moved his arms towards her and used a thumb to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Naruto," she whispered as he pulled back his arm and lay on his side before saying that he was finally getting feelings around his body thanks to the chakra boost from Tsunade. However, his left leg was still numb as Sakura whispered, "when are you ever going to kiss my forehead?"

Naruto grinned as he shimmied over with an excited look on his face. Sakura chuckled before he stopped, and then moved his head over her so that their eyes were locked. Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she felt a warm pair of lips touch her forehead, right onto the purple seal, before she opened her eyes to find Naruto pulling back.

"Don't hit me," Naruto chuckled as Sakura smiled. She sighed as she stared up at Naruto, and wondered what she would have done if Sasuke also had made it back.

'He didn't,' Sakura thought to herself as she told Naruto that she still needed a chakra boost from Tsunade, 'but I'll always remember him. He has one part of my heart. But in the here and now, Naruto's here. He always been with me through thick and thin. And I'm not going to hurt him. Not again.'

Even though her body was numb from chakra exhaustion, Sakura still felt warmth spread from her forehead to the rest of her body. She sighed in contentment before a realization came to her. She looked over at Naruto and asked the very question that she was certain was going through Naruto's mind as well, "what's Tsunade-sama doing here?"

TBC.


End file.
